Undercover
by DanseDeLaMort
Summary: An undercover agent is needed in Slytherin, and who better than Hermione? Using Polyjuice Potion to appear as her cousin Melody, she enters the dungeons to find not only a world full of sex, lies, and money, but love in the most unexpected of places.
1. Chapter One

**Author:** DanseDeLaMort

**Title:** Undercover

**Word Count: **5,752

**Beta:** No one as of yet!

* * *

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

**Year:** Fifth

**Plot:** Dumbledore needs an undercover agent in Slytherin, and who better than the intelligent Hermione? Using a Polyjuice potion to appear as her cousin Melody Harrem, Hermione enters the dungeons to find not only a world full of sex, lies, and money, but love in the most unexpected of places.

**Rating:** M for sexual content and language

* * *

Chapter One

"You want me to what," asked Hermione, her voice echoing against the walls of Professor Albus Dumbledore's office. Surely this was a joke, a sick joke. A very, very sick, horrible joke.

Professor Dumbledore looked at her gravely. "Miss. Granger, I realize that my proposition sounds shocking to you, but you must realize that it is of extreme importance." He leaned back in his chair gave out an uncharacteristic sigh. "I swear to you, Miss. Granger, that you will be in no danger. Professor Snape will be watching out for you behind Slytherin walls and all of the other Professors will be keeping a close eye on you."

Hermione shook her head slowly, still trying to digest all of what had been spoken previously. "How could it possibly work though? I can't just traipse into the Slytherin common room and just expect them to accept me due to a change of House. I'm Hermione Granger, they hate me. Not only would they never let me in, but I'd be dead before the end of the night!" She breathed in and out heavily. "I'm an able witch, Professor, but I have no chance against all of them at once, especially when so many are probably little Death Eaters in training."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and turned to the window behind him. "You have a cousin by the name of Melody Harrem, correct?"

"Yes, I do. But what does she have to do with anything?" Realizing how rude that sounded, she tacked on, "Sir."

"If I remember correctly from your second year, you are quite familiar with the Polyjuice potion." Her turned to face her again, his hands clasped together behind his back. "You will simply pretend to be her, you can even keep her name."

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip, thinking. "But what of my story then? I can't just randomly disappear off of the face of the earth." She paused, considering. "Wait, you aren't planning on killing me off, are you? I can't pretend to be dead! Ron and Harry will be traumatized!" She stood up and began pacing back and forth, rambling about all of the various ways his plan could go wrong.

"Hermione," Said Professor Dumbledore calmly.

Hermione paid no mind to him and continued her pacing.

"Hermione," He said a bit more loudly, "Please sit down and I will tell you what I had in mind."

Shaking with anxiety, Hermione sat down in the red loveseat and stared up at him, her fingers tapping anxiously on the chair's arm.

"Now, we will simply tell the students and the Ministry that your parent's requested your transfer into a Muggle school until safer times arise. I can arrange for a lock of hair to be taken from your cousin and Professor Snape will keep a batch of Polyjuice potion in his private office at all times for your use." He looked at the student in front of him with pitying eyes. He hated doing this to her, especially with such a brusque tone, but it was extremely important that she agree to go forth with this plan.

As much as she hated to admit it, Hermione could see how this plan was seemingly foolproof. "But what of my friends? And won't it seem rather obvious if a new student comes around the time I leave?" She asked, reaching for a flaw of any kind.

"You can tell your friends Mister Potter and Weasley that you will be transferring as well. Just because you won't see them, doesn't mean all contact must be lost. I am positive that they will owl you constantly. You won't have a moment of rest between the two of them, I assure you." He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "As for your second question, Melody Harrem will come to school and be sorted into Slytherin tomorrow, whereas Hermione Granger won't leave school until the day after. "

Hermione stared up at the Professor with her mouth wide open. "But how is that even possible? I can't be in two places at once" Well, in Second Year she could, but she couldn't possibly use a time changer now.

"Perhaps not, but it is possible for two students of the same year to not see one another in any classes or even at meals."

"I suppose you are right. . ." She sighed, "I guess I have to do this. Not as if I really have a choice in the matter, do I?" She gave a short laugh to herself and stared down at her hands.

"Miss. Granger, there is always a choice." Professor Dumbledore sat down and reached into his desk, pulling out a container of Floo powder. "Go to your common room, tell your friends that I received a letter from your parents and that you will be transferring the day after tomorrow to a muggle high school. Then, meet up with me here tomorrow morning before the feast." He stood up and strode over to the fireplace, "Now I must have a chat with dear Professor Snape and McGonagall." He tossed a pinch of Floo powder into the fire.

Watching the flames turn green, Hermione sighed and exited the Headmaster's office.

The halls were empty as she walked up to the seventh floor, everyone else was already in their respective common room or trying to get in some more studying in the library before whisked off to their dorms by Madam Pince.

Hermione watched her feet as she walked, trying to hide the tears streaming down her face from the portraits. For some reason, all of the portraits of Hogwarts had a bad habit of being extremely nosy and intrusive.

What was she going to say to Ron and Harry? She couldn't leave and pretend to be another person! On top of everything else, if she had to be a Slytherin and become friends with Malfoy and his inner circle, then she would have to pretend to hate her two best friends. She couldn't do that, she was the worst actress she knew.

Crash! Hermione collided into a wall and fell to the ground. She glanced up to see Malfoy sneering down at her.

"Ugh! Granger, watch where the bloody hell you're going!" Malfoy looked down at his robes. "Great, now I have mudblood germs on my robes. I'll have to burn these. Merlin, I can't wait for the day we are rid of one another. Then I won't have to look at your ugly, bucktoothed face any longer."

Hermione stood up and glared at him, her eyes red and puffy. "Well, Malfoy, you should be glad to know that day is coming sooner rather than later. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." She broke off with a sob with pushed past him to turn up the stairs.

Malfoy stared after her, flummoxed. "What's her problem?" He shook his head in her direction and strode away from the stairs and down to the dungeons.

* * *

Hermione had been standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait for fifteen minutes now, and frankly, the Fat Lady was beginning to get rather annoyed. She had calmly asked for the password, but the girl gave no reply and only stared at the portrait with a frightened expression.

"Honestly," She exclaimed, "Will you please just say the password so I can get on with my life? Just because I live in a picture frame does not mean I have nothing better to do than watch students loiter at my feet. Now, out with it! I have a meeting with certain knight by the astrology tower, and I would prefer to not be late." The Fat Lady huffed.

Hermione sighed. Now was as good of a time as any, she supposed. "Chivalry."

"Correct," Said the Fat Lady, swinging open to reveal a hole in the wall that led directly to the common room.

Stumbling in, Hermione slowly walked over to one of the window seats where Ron and Harry were playing a game of Wizard's Chess.

"Hey Hermione! Where have you been," Asked Ron smiling up at her.

Harry smiled at her, but quickly looked back down at the chessboard, concentrating. Once again he was one move away from losing the game.

"Erm, can I talk to you guys for a moment? It's important."

Her friends both looked up frowning. "Of course," Said Harry, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I just came down from Professor Dumbledore's office. He had a letter from my parents, they. . . They don't want me at Hogwarts anymore. I have to leave the day after tomorrow and begin going to a muggle school."

"What! Why?" They asked simultaneously.

Tears began to pour freely from her eyes once more, "They said it was unsafe here. Especially if a mad wizard is going about killing muggleborns. Professor Dumbledore tried explaining to them that I would be safest here, but they wouldn't listen. Oh Ron, Harry." She threw herself into their arms sobbing.

They hugged her tightly. "You can't leave," Said Ron, "You just can't."

"I have no choice, Ron," Hermione said, her voice muffled against one of her friend's shoulders. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled away from her two best friends and said in a monotone voice, "Well, it's getting late. I better go up and start to pack. I'll see you two tomorrow." Kissing them each on the cheek, she turned and raced up the stairs leading to her dormitory. She wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep and pray that when she woke up, this would all be just one horrible nightmare.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she immediately knew that it hadn't been a dream. Her first clue being that Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil were staring at her with fake pity.

"Oh Hermione," Lavender purred, "WonWon told me last night. We are going to miss you so much!"

Pavarti nodded emphatically at her. "I totally wish you didn't have to go. Oh!" She suddenly said, turning to her best friend, "We should throw a going away party tonight!

Lavender grasped her friend's hands and squealed, "Yes! It will be the biggest party of the year. We can invite some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well."

"Oh my god, yes! Oh, but can we invite Zabini from Slytherin as well? He is such a cutie."

Hermione watched them continue on like this for a couple of minutes before standing up to get dressed. Lavender and Pavarti took no notice.

Once dressed, she slipped down to the nearly empty common room and went past the portrait door to go meet Dumbledore.

Hermione had started packing the night before, and excluding the books she needed for today and the school uniform she was currently wearing, everything was packed and ready to go. With some thought to the plan, Hermione came to realize that she had no right to complain or cry. She wanted to help the Order fight Lord Voldemort, she asked to help. Well, here was her chance. Even though she didn't like the plan one bit, she had asked for it, and she was going to do her best to tear down Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters from the inside.

Hermione gave the password to the statues sitting outside of Dumbledore's office and walked up to the already open door at the top of stairs. Knocking on the frame, Hermione entered the office where Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall were already sitting and talking with one another.

"Ah, Hermione," Said Professor Dumbledore, "Come sit down." He waved his wand and another red loveseat appeared next to Professor McGonagall.

Hermione sat down and asked, "So how are we doing this?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled at her, "Well, Professor Snape was kind enough to bring some robes that are Miss. Harrem's size, and I have the Polyjuice potion and a lock of her hair already prepared and mixed together."

Hermione nodded her understanding.

"Once you have changed, you will accompany me to the Great Hall for breakfast, in which I will introduce you to the other students. For today, Hermione Granger will be excused from all classes and meals, save for dinner tonight, and Melody will attend all classes and get acquainted with everyone, but she will take an early night in and skip dinner. Any questions?"

She shook her head, "No Professor."

Professor Dumbledore and gestured his head to a door hidden by a bookcase. "In the bathroom your robes and potion await you."

Hermione stood up and walked into the bathroom. Despite her closing the door, she could still her Professor McGonagall's voice ringing out.

"You can't honestly expect her to do this! It is far too dangerous, Albus!"

Somebody spoke again, but they were too quite for here to hear.

A small, ten inch cauldron stood on the sink counter and small cup rested next to it. Shrugging off her uniform, she put on her new Slytherin robes and grasped the small cup in her hands. "Here goes nothing," She whispered.

She filled the cup with the mucky, purple potion, closed her eyes, and quickly gulped it all down. The potion burned her throat and she had to gripped the counter to stop her from falling down. Her skin began to bubble and tan, and she cried out as she felt all of her bones stretching out. Her hair straightened and grew until it reached her lower back. Gritting her teeth, she kept in the scream that threatened to escape. She couldn't remember it ever being this painful before.

A cooling effect ran through her body and the pain finally stopped. Opening up her eyes, Hermione stood up straight and looked at her new appearance in the mirror.

She hadn't seen Melody in years, so she was shocked by her appearance. Her hair was now a dark burgundy colour, was down to her butt, and was extremely straight. Well, she thought, you had always envied Mel's hair before. . .

Her eyes were still their usual dark brown, but she not had longer eye lashes. She was at least five inches taller than her usual height of five foot three, and her A cup size was now a C. She was now thinner, and even Hermione had to admit that she was gorgeous.

This was why she hated hanging around her cousin. Melody was beautiful and extremely vain. Every time they were together, Hermione had to stop herself from hexing her.

Gathering her own clothes in her arms, she walked back out into the office. Only Professor Dumbledore remained in the office.

"Ah yes," He said, "Perfect. Other than the Professors and I, nobody should know who are you really are. " He stood up. "Ready to go?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good. Go ahead and just set your clothes on the chair, so they will be here for you to change into later."

After folding her clothes into a neat pile, Hermione followed Professor Dumbledore out the door and into the Great Hall. Students were just beginning to fill in and several had noticed Hermione's entrance and were gawking at her.

Immediately the hall was full of talk, staring, and pointing.

As they neared the end of the Slytherin table, Dumbledore turned and said to her, "Go ahead and sit down Miss. Harrem. As soon as some more students come in, I'll introduce you to the school. Meanwhile, how about we meet some people." He looked at the Slytherin table, in which only four people were sitting. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, and Miss. Parkinson. Might I introduce a new student? This is Melody Harrem. I hope you will make her feel welcome and help her get adjusted to the classes." Bowing his head at Hermione, he turned away and walk up to the staff table.

Hermione sat down next to Parkinson and forced a smile out. "How do you do?"

Parkinson sneered at her. "I don't recall giving you permission to sit here."

And here Hermione had always thought they accepted their own. . . This was not going to be easy, was it?

"No, but Professor Dumbledore insisted that I sit down with you. But, I suppose a girl of your breeding wouldn't understand manners and that you should always obey your elders." Hermione replied cooly, looking Parkinson up and down, "In fact, I wouldn't expect a Parkinson to be able to do much of anything."

Parkinson turned an ugly shade of red and she sputtered, "You, you filthy mudblood! How dare you!"

Hermione smiled at her, "Mudblood? I can assure you, my blood is far more pure than your own. That reminds me, how is your grandmother doing? I heard she never quite recovered from that beating your grandfather gave her when he found on that your father was really the son of a muggle. It's a shame really, the Parkinsons had so much opportunity. I guess that's what happens when you have a family full of slags." Hermione shrugged and turned to the plate in front of her.

Parkinson just stared at her with her mouth gaped open. "H-how do you know about that," Parkinson whispered. "We never told anybody . ." She stood up and ran out of the Hall.

Nott just stared at Parkinson as she ran away. Malfoy and Zabini didn't seem to notice that anything had changed.

"Bloody hell," Said Theodore Nott, "She's half muggle? Blimey! How did she manage to get into Slytherin?"

At that, Malfoy spoke up, "You twit Theo, there have been tons of halfbloods in Slytherin." He seemed unperturbed by the new revelation about Parkinson.

Hermione made a point of ignoring the trio and focusing on her breakfast. Let them come to her, she thought, it's the only way to keep them from being suspicious.

"Besides," Malfoy continued, "What does it matter? It's not as if you ever cared about blood status before. It's not as if she is a filthy mudblood, at least her magic is deserved."

Nott considered this for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose you are right." He went back to his breakfast.

Zabini stared at his friends with amused eyes, "I don't suppose one of you are going to go check on her? She is your friend, you know?"

"Ugh," Said Nott, "You go check on her. You know I can't stand her when she gets all blubbery." Malfoy nodded with agreement.

Zabini rolled his eyes, "Why would in Merlin's name would I go after her? I can't stand her, nor can she stand me."

Nott sighed, "I forgot. Come on Draco, if I have to deal with it, then so do you."

"Who died and made you King?"

Nott grabbed his arm and began to drag him. "Queen Elizabeth, now hurry up"

"Oh, all right! But only because I want to come. Let go, you prat!" They exited the Great Hall, bickering along the way.

Zabini sidled along the bench until he was across from Hermione. He glared at her until she glanced up.

"May I help you," Asked Hermione

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not stupid enough to fall for your disguise Granger."

Hermione blinked. "Granger? Who the bloody hell is Granger?"

Zabini smirked, "You might also want to work on your bluffing. You'll never last in Slytherin else wise."

"I don't know what you're talking about Zabini," She said, her eyes steely. "Nor do you."

Hermione stood up, ready to escape the Great Hall, when a voice spoke up.

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me Miss. Harrem." Dumbledore smiled at her from the staff table. "Students, I would like to introduce to you our new student, Melody Harrem."

Several students gave a halfhearted clap as they turned to one another, and gossip yet again filled the halls.

"Now, I know many of you are wondering why we have accepted a transfer so late in the year, when we have no more room for students." Dumbledore paused, "It is with deep regret that I must inform you that today is Hermione Granger's last day here at Hogwarts. If you see her in the halls today, be sure to say good bye and wish her well.."

The majority of the students were staring at Dumbledore with wide eyes. Hermione Granger is leaving Hogwarts? One of the Golden Trio? No way! Gossip completely filled the Hall, nearly drowning out Professor Dumbledore's last statement.

"Now, it is almost time for your first class, don't be late!"

Zabini turned to her standing figure in his seat, "Yeah, I have absolutely no clue what I'm talking about. See you around, Granger." He stood up and walked away from the Great Hall.

"Miss. Harrem, Professor Dumbledore requested I give you your new timetable."

Hermione ignored the voice behind her and stared where Zabini was sitting only seconds ago.

"Miss. Harrem? Honestly, Harrem, I do not have time for this!"

Hermione turned to face Professor Snape. "Zabini knows. I don't know how, but he said that he wasn't stupid enough to be fooled by my disguise. He called me Granger and everything. I denied it, but Professor Dumbledore decided to give his speech at that moment."

Professor Snape sighed, "I'll deal with it." He thrust the timetable at her. "You have Potions first, don't be late." He strode past her, saying over his shoulder, "Professor Dumbledore said you are borrow books from the teachers until you are able to get new ones from Diagon Alley."

What was wrong with her own books? Oh right, they said Hermione Granger on the inside cover. Perfect. Several students were beginning to approach her, so she turned and tried to escape the crowd, but handsome Slytherin male she didn't recognize stepped in front of her and said, "Hello, I'm Louis DeGras." He held out his hand. Hermione reluctantly gave him hers, and he brought it to his lips and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Harrem. I hope we get to be very good friends." With a slight bow, he let go her hand and left the Great Hall.

"Ok then. . ." She said, walking out of the hall before anybody else could get a hold of her. As she exited the hall, Zabini was standing outside with his arms crossed. She tried to walk past him, but he easily kept her pace.

"Snape told me your stupid plan," He said, "You do realize that you will be murdered, right?"

Hermione just kept walking, "Again, Zabini, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

Zabini rolled his eyes, "And again, _Harrem_, Snape already told me everything. If you don't believe me, you can ask him."

"Fine," she whispered, "You know. But it is really none of your business whether I live or die. Dumbledore wanted me to do this, so just go and bugger off!"

"I can't just 'bugger off' as you so eloquently put it. Apparently, I'm supposed to keep an eye on your mudblood arse and make sure you don't get yourself into trouble." He glared at her, "You owe me Granger. Let that be known right here and right now. Now, if you don't mind, I would prefer to not be late for Potions." He stalked off down the stairs that led down to the dungeons.

Why would Zabini help her? Even if Professor Snape had talked to him and requested (or demanded) it, he could always just tell Malfoy, or someone even worse. What was he up to?

She shook her head, there was no time to think about this. Hermione was positive that despite her playing the role of a Slytherin, Professor Snape wouldn't hesitate to give her a detention. In fact, it was probably right on the top of his list. With that thought, she quickened her pace and raced down to the Potions classroom. She glanced down at her schedule as she walked, today was double potions with the Gryffindors.

Despite leaving earlier than several people, she still managed to be the last one to arrive. Keeping her up, Hermione walked up to Professor Snape, who kept his face blank at the sight of her. He picked up a book off of his desk and handed it to her. "You are to be partners with Blaise for the rest of the semester. In this class we have a few rules. One, you do not talk out of turn. If you have a question or a comment, raise your hand. Two, you are to follow all instructions given to you. Inability to do so will result in either a detention or points. Three, you must bring all materials to class, failure to do so will again result in either a detention or points. Do you understand Miss. Harrem?"

"I do, sir. " Hermione nodded and went over to the table where Zabini was sitting. He was leaning back in his chair, his blue eyes glaring at her. She sat down and turned away from him and focused her attention on Professor Snape.

"Today we will be brewing a potion that allows the drinker to become invisible for hours at a time. Who knows what this potion is called?"

Hermione's hand flew up out of sheer habit.

"Yes, Miss. Harrem?" Snape asked, slightly smirking. Oh, but of course, he would let her answer the question now that she would be earning the points for Slytherin rather than Gryffindor.

"The potion is called Disapeariatus Temperatiata. The potion is very similar to Disapeariatus Infinitatia, only with Infinitatia you use liquified moonstone rather than powdered . Reversing the two would prove to be disastrous as with Disapeariatus Infinitatia you turn invisible for the rest of your life and there is no known cure as of yet." She said breathlessly.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Correct. Good to know some of my students have picked up a book at least once in their life. Thirty points for Slytherin." Thirty whole points?

Several of the Gryffindors began to grumble. "That's not fair," Ron blurted out, "Hermione could have answered ten times better and you would have given her a detention for being right!"

Erm no, thought Hermione, I would have said it exactly as I did just then.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for mindless babble." He turned to the blackboard and waved his wand. "The ingredients are on the board. You have one and a half hours to make this potion correctly. The two partners who brew this potion the best will receive a hundred points for their House each. You may begin."

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Only because I'm in Slytherin." She turned to Zabini and said, "You can get the cauldron prepared, and I'll go get the ingredients." She went into the storeroom where Ron was already standing and grabbing ingredients. She attempted to ignore him as she started to grab her own ingredients, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron grabbing Polymera, a liquifying agent. She quickly grabbed his hand whispered, "No Ron. Didn't you hear what I said? For Temperatiata you have to use powdered moonstone."

He snapped his hand out of her own and said scathingly, "Like I would listen to a Slytherin. You're just trying to make me get the potion wrong." And without a second glance at Hermione, Ron left the storeroom with the Polymera in tow.

"Oh Ron," She said, "When will you learn." She shook her head and finished collecting the rest of her ingredients. She headed back to her table and by the time she got back, Zabini already had the fire lit and had all his tools from the apothecary laid out neatly. Impressed, she sat down and said, "Do you want to powder the moonstone, or shall I?"

He considered for a moment. "I'll do it. You can go ahead and start preparing the potion."

Hermione nodded and measured out a cup of goat's tears and two cups of water before pouring them into the potion. As she waited for it to boil, she began to cut up three dandelion stems and a heart of a frog into tiny pieces. She scooped those into the cauldron and stirred the potion clockwise until it turned a dark red colour.

"It's ready for the moonstone," She said.

Zabini nodded, and dumped his bowl of powdered moonstone into the potion. The effect was immediate, the potion turned a pristine white.

"Alright," She said, "Now we just have to wait for thirty minutes, and then we need to add the blood of a ghost."

"Blood of a ghost," Zabini asked incredulous. "How does that work out?"

Hermione smiled, "The name is misleading. A ghost can, if willing and over a hundred years old, can become semi solid and excrete a tiny amount of its essence. Unfortunately, it can only do this every hundred years. Thus the reason the ingredient is so rare and valuable. In fact, I'm surprised we are using such copious amounts for class."

Zabini shrugged. "Who knows when it comes to Snape. His mind works in strange ways." He laughed, "But I didn't even know ghosts could do that

"A lot of people don't," Said Hermione. "But I have a book on ghosts and their secrets. I could let you borrow it if you like. It is a rather interesting read.

Zabini looked taken about, "Uh, sure. I would like that." He smirked, "You would trust me with one of your revered books?"

Hermione laughed, "Well, if it comes back destroyed or mysteriously disappears, I could always hex you into next week. Does that suit you?"

He laughed along with her, "No, I think I'll just return the book in perfect shape. I've been at the end of one of your spells before.

"Good, then you know I don't use empty threats." Hermione winked at him. Looking up at the clock, she said, "Oh bloody––! We have thirty seconds to add the last ingredient. Start stirring the potion counterclockwise." Hermione quickly picked up a dropper and filled it with the blood of a ghost. She used the dropper to add five drops to the potion, and the potion thickened slightly until it was creamy, white soup.

Hermione smiled, "Perfect. Now stir it clockwise two times, and then all we have to do is wait until Snape comes around the check.

Zabini did as told and looked around at everybody else. He turned to her with a worried expression, "You know, you didn't look up at the directions once. Are you sure this is correct? I mean, nobody else has a white potion."

Hermione looked around, they all had a black potion. She frowned and quickly flipped through her book.. "No, we did it correctly, look." She handed over the potions book. "For Temperatiata, the completed potion is supposed to be a slightly thick potion with a colour of new snow." She glanced around again and pulled her book back from Zabini and stared at the directions and ingredients. "From what I can tell, the only way the potion would end up black is if they either liquified the moonstone or failed to add the blood of ghost at the correct time."

"Stop stirring or adding ingredients if you are still doing so." Snape began walking around the classroom and looking into different cauldrons. "Doesn't anyone know how to read directions?" He breathed out in disgust. "Weasley! Potter!" He barked out, "The ingredients clearly say powdered moonstone, not liquified. Twenty points from Gryffindor." He continued walking around, "The rest of you added the blood of ghost too late. The directions said that it must be added quickly for fear of ruining the potion." He shook his head and stopped at Hermione and Zabini's potion.

"200 points for Slytherin. Apparently only Melody Harrem and Blaise Zabini can properly brew a potion in this class." Professor Snape turned away from duo to face the rest of the class, "Everyone who failed to brew the potion correctly is to write a twenty inch essay on the properties of moonstone and its uses. Due tomorrow. Class dismissed." Snape glided from the room.

Hermione blinked and said to Zabini out of the corner of her mouth, "Professor Snape isn't in a good mood today, is he?" Zabini shook his head.

"No, I don't think I've ever seen him like this." Zabini looked her up and down and sighed. "Look, apparently we are going to be stuck with one another and as you have just proven, you could be quite useful not only for House points, but for my grades in this bloody class.. I think it is best that we just act as a friends and try to get along as good as possible. Agreed?"

Hermione looked at him shocked, "I, uh, I agree. Shall we start over?" She held out her hand, "I'm Melody."

Zabini looked at her hand disdainfully before forcing a smile onto his face and gripping her hand and saying, "Pleasure to meet you Melody, you can call me Blaise." Nodding his head, he stood up and said, "Well come on, we have transfiguration with McGonagall next."

Hermione smiled, maybe this mission wouldn't be so hard after all. Especially with Blaise on her side. Of course, she would have to keep an eye on him, but if Snape trusted him, maybe she should learn to as well.

* * *

I know this first chapter is a little rough and out of character, but I really struggled to write it for some reason. I really hope that isn't an omen for the rest of the story. *wary* If it seems like Hermione is trusting Blaise a bit too easily, know that it will be explained in later chapters. Also, the romantic relationship with Draco won't start until later. There will be other people first. Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter!

Also, I need a beta. So if somebody would offer to be one, I would be forever grateful.

And, as always, don't forget to review! Thank you. 3


	2. Chapter Two

**Author:** DanseDeLaMort

**Title:** Undercover

**Word Count:** 5,654

**Beta:** None as of yet!

* * *

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

**Year:** Fifth

**Plot:** Dumbledore needs an uncover agent in Slytherin, and who better than the intelligent Hermione? Using a Polyjuice potion to appear as her cousin Melody Harrem, Hermione enters the dungeons to find not only a world full of sex, lies, and money, but love in the most unexpected of places.

**Rating:** M for sexual content and language

* * *

Chapter Two

By the end of the day, Hermione was completely worn out. Her whole day had been dedicated to explaining herself to every single person who asked her where she came from and why she decided to transfer to Hogwarts so late in the year. Where did she live before she came here? By the time she managed to escape to change back into her true figure, she had begun to believe her own lies.

Thankfully, when her body morphed back into Hermione, it was practically painless. She would have to ask Dumbledore about the potion later on. She changed back into her own uniform, and stuffed the Slytherin robes into her bag along with her books. Hermione needed to quickly run up to her Gryffindor dormitory and finish packing for the next day.

She exited the bathroom, and Dumbledore was waiting for her in his office.

"I'm afraid I forgot a small detail with my old age," said Professor Dumbledore.

At this point, Hermione was getting good at recognizing his different undertones. "What?"

"I'm afraid that Hermione Granger will have to leave tonight after dinner rather than tomorrow morning."

Hermione stared at him, numb. "Wh-what? Why?"

He frowned and leaned forward on to his desk with his elbows and his hands clasped together in front of his face. "I foolishly forgot to take your sleeping arrangements into consideration. You can't sleep in Slytherin because your Gryffindor friends will wonder where you are, nor can you sleep in Gryffindor tonight, because the Slytherins will notice if the new student has gone missing." He sighed. "I'm terribly sorry Miss. Granger. The school will bid you adieu tonight and watch you leave in one of the school carriages to the train. As soon as the students go back into the school, you will return in the carriage as Melody Harrem and you will take alias for the rest of year."

Hermione again just stared at the Headmaster, her stomach currently lodged in her throat. "I, I understand," She managed to gasp out, "May I leave Professor? I have some good byes to say."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and gestured at the door. What had he gotten her into? He shook his head as she exited and pulled out a sheet of parchment and drafted a letter to all of the staff, alerting them of the change.

After Hermione left Dumbledore's office, she broke into a run desperate to find her friends and spend as much time with them as possible before having to say good bye. She stumbled up the stairs, racing against time, and ran straight into Blaise descending down the stairs.

"Oof," She said as they both fell down on the landing.

"Bloody hell, Granger," Exclaimed Blaise. "Watch where you are going, will you?"

"Sorry," She gasped as she jumped up and continued racing up the stairs.

Blaise watched her run up two flights of stairs before continuing on his way. "It's going to be a very long year," He said, sighing.

By the time Hermione reached the Fat Lady's portrait, she was out of breath. "Chivalry," she gasped out. The Fat Lady swung open, and she attempted to calmly walk in. Harry and Ron were already sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, waiting for her to appear. They stood up as soon as they saw her.

"There you are, Hermione," Said Harry. "Where have you been all day?"

"Yeah," Added Ron, "You even missed the new girl."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Erm, guys? I'm afraid I have bad news."

Her friends looked at her questioningly.

"Professor Dumbledore just informed me that I'll be leaving tonight rather than in the morning." She threw herself into their arms. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"We'll miss you too," Said Ron holding her tightly. "We'll write you everyday, won't we Harry."

Harry nodded, "Twice a day." He kissed Hermione's head. "You'll stay safe, won't you?"

"Of course. Death Eaters will learn to think twice before attacking me or my family." She stepped away from her friends, and wiped away a few stray tears. "I want you two to promise me something."

"Anything," Said Ron. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Even though I'll be gone, I want you to keep up the D.A. It is extremely important that the everyone learns how to defend themselves." Hermione looked at the pleadingly. "And for Godric's sake, keep your noses clean and avoid trouble." She sniffed and wiped a few more tears. "And you two had better learn to study and do your work on your own, because I won't be here to help. Oh, and I'll know if you aren't doing your homework, so you had better listen to me."

Harry laughed weakly and touched her nose. "Of course, Hermione."

"Yeah," Said Ron, mussing up her hair. "You act as if we can't function without you around."

"Can you?" Hermione laughed.

"Barely," Harry and Ron said together. The Golden Trio had gone over this joke quite a few times.

"I guess we should go to dinner." Hermione shrugged, "I can't avoid this forever."

She gripped their hands in her own and together they walk down to the Great Hall one final time.

Hermione gasped the moment the doors to the Great Hall opened. The entire room decorated in red and gold, the Gryffindor lion was roaring at the students from various banners strewn on all of the walls, and a large banner was floating above the staff table with the words, 'Good Bye And Good Luck Hermione!'

Tears sprung to her eyes as she was surrounded by a mob of students. Hermione just couldn't believe that they would do all of this for her. From amongst the mob, Pavarti and Lavender managed to squeeze their way to her.

"Do you like it," Squealed Lavender, "Pavarti and I asked Professor Dumbledore if we could throw you a massive good bye party in here and he accepted! Only downside is that Slytherins were forced to come, but Dumbledore said they would behave." She was jumping up and down in excitement.

Pavarti was jumping alongside her friends and grinning. "He even had all of the house elves make a massive feast. I think it's bigger than the welcome feast!"

They continued trying to talk to Hermione, but she got dragged away by Ron and Harry and led down to the Gryffindor table where they sat down.

"Wow," Said Hermione, "I know Lavender and Pavarti only did this because they wanted to throw a memorable party, but this is unbelievable." She looked around the hall with grateful tears. Several people from various houses, excluding Slytherin, kept walking by, giving her pats on the back, and wishing her well.

After about thirty minutes, the hall finally settled down and everybody was sitting down, eating, and talking amongst one another. The feast was absolutely amazing, no matter what food you imagined, it would appear on your plate. The elves had really outdone themselves.

However, the problem with enjoying yourself is, that no matter how long something is, time seems to fly by. The conversation Hermione had actively been participating in quieted down suddenly, and a firm hand landed on her shoulder. Hermione looked up to see Professor Dumbledore gently smiling at her.

"You're carriage is here, Miss. Granger. Your trunk is already boarded onto the train."

Hermione shook her head in understanding and looked at her two best friends. "Come with me to the carriage?"

"Of course," Said Harry, and the three stood up and followed Dumbledore outside where a seemingly horseless carriage stood.

She paused in front of the carriage and turned to face her friends. "Promise you'll write everyday?"

Ron smiled sadly, "We already said we would, 'Mione."

"I know, I'm just making sure." Hermione hug her friends tightly. "I was serious, you know. I will find out if you aren't focusing on your studies," She said, pulling back.

"We believe it. I don't think I'll be able to look at a piece of homework without hearing your voice ever again."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," Said Hermione.

They didn't answer, only hugging her again.

"Miss. Granger," Said Professor Dumbledore, "I'm afraid it is time to go. I shall accompany you to the train." He gestured to the carriage.

Hermione nodded and turned to her friends, "I guess this is good bye. I love you both so much." She tearfully waved at Ron and Harry before sliding into the carriage. Professor Dumbledore stepped in next to her, and the carriage moved away from Hogwarts castle until it was hidden behind an array of trees.

Next to her, the headmaster pulled out a flask from under his cloak and said, "Here you go Miss. Granger."

Hermione took the flask and stared down at it. "Professor, before I take the potion, I have one question."

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"I've taken Polyjuice potion before and I don't remember it ever being that painful. What is the difference between the one I made and this one?"

Professor Dumbledore took in a deep breath, "Well, this potion is meant to last longer. The ingredients were altered, so rather than you taking the shape of Melody Harrem for only an hour, the potion lasts for twenty four hours." He frowned down at her and said, "The only positive thing I can say about it is, if you take the potion while you are still in Melody Harrem's form then the it should be virtually painless."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "That makes sense, I suppose." Pulling the cork from the flask, she brought it to her lips and paused. You can do this Hermione, she thought to herself, it's too late to change your mind now. With that thought, she gulped down the flask's contents.

With a gasp, Hermione slid down from where she was sitting onto her knees. Using her hands to grip the opposite bench, she gritted her teeth as she allowed her body to change into Melody Harrem once more. The pain was just as she remembered and it lasted just as long in her mind. By the time it finally ended, the castle was already coming back into view.

Hermione breathed heavily from exertion as she moved back into her seat.

"Are you alright, Miss. Granger," Asked Professor Dumbledore.

Nodding mutely, Hermione glanced down at her Gryffindor robes. "Where is my trunk, Professor?"

"It is currently hidden in my office. As soon as we acquire some new books and robes, I'll change the name on the lid."

"What of my Slytherin robes? I don't think I can walk into my new dormitories wearing their rival's colours," She laughed bitterly as she imagined the various looks of horror and angst.

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and her Slytherin robes appeared in his other hand. "Here you go, Miss. Granger." He handed her the robes, and turned to look out the window at the trees as she quickly changed into her new robes.

"I'm done, Professor."

Dumbledore turned to face her, "Ah, excellent. Just in time, as well." He gestured out the window as they passed the Great Lake. The carriage lurched to a halt in front of the doors and as Hermione made to get out, Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "One moment, Miss. Granger."

Hermione sat back down and looked up at her Professor, "Yes, Professor?"

"Two things I would like to talk to you about before you head down to the dungeons. The first is your friendship with a Mr. Blaise Zabini." He looked at her knowingly.

Blushing, Hermione said, "Sorry Professor. I really don't know how he guessed my identity. I was acting completely out of character and to be honest I don't really know how I managed to guess that about Parkinson correctly, but it wasn't normally something I would say as my Hermione either. But Blaise seemed to know immediately and Professor Snape said he would take ca–"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "Slow down, Miss. Granger. I already know the whole story." His eyes twinkled at her, "I only meant to say that is OK to trust him. I know you have been questioning your trust for him. He is safe for you to go to for help with your integration into Slytherin walls."

Hermione frowned. "How did you know that I was questioning my trust?"

"You are a very intelligent, young lady, Miss. Granger. Some would say the smartest witch of your age, and it is this intelligence that helps you see past his magic."

"What do you mean, 'his magic?'"

Dumbledore sat back and placed the tips of his fingers together in his lap. "As much as I hate to betray Mr. Zabini's trust, I feel as if you should at least know a few details of who you are befriending." Professor Dumbledore paused as he thought of how to word his next sentence. "The Zabini line is very special. I can't tell you how exactly, Mr. Zabini deserves that much, but his family line is known for being amongst the most trusted family of all the purebloods. They aren't easily deceived, magic or otherwise, and they certainly don't take well to being lied to."

Hermione stared at him. "Oh. Um, well that certainly explains a lot."

Chuckling, Professor Dumbledore said, "Yes, I imagine that it does. Now, enough serious talk. The second thing I wanted to tell you is that the password is chivalry. I couldn't have you run to the dungeons and be trapped outside, now could I?"

"But, that's the same password as Gryffindor's. . ."

"Oh, so it is. Good night, Miss. Granger." Professor Dumbledore exited his side of the carriage and disappeared into the darkness.

Hermione glanced down at her watch and squeaked. It was after curfew! Didn't Dumbledore at least think to give her a note? Jumping out of the carriage, she landed on the path at a full out run. She raced up the stairs and pulled the door handle to jerk it open.

Locked.

Hermione's heart dropped. Pulling out her wand, she tapped the door and said, "Alohamora." Nothing. "Oh, come on," She whispered. How could Professor Dumbledore leave her locked outside? Hermione spun around to look for him. Where had he disappeared to? She slid down into a sitting position, her back pressed against the door. This door was always last to be locked, so there was absolutely no point in checking the other the entrances.

"Guess I'm here for the night," She said to herself.

"Talking to yourself, Granger," Asked a familiar voice from her right.

Hermione turned her head to look, but nobody was there. What the –?

A sigh. "Up here, Granger."

Hermione looked up and gasped. Blaise Zabini was on a broom glaring at her with an annoyed expression.

"What are you doing out here, Blaise," She asked, surprised.

He landed next to her, "Funny, I was hoping you could answer that."

"What do you mean?"

"Somebody just owled me, saying you were locked outside and you needed help in." Blaise frowned, "It wasn't you?"

She shook her head, "No, it was probably Professor Dumbledore. But, I'm glad you are here nonetheless." Hermione stood up and dusted off her robes. "So how do we get back into the castle?"

"The same way everybody does, fly back to the quidditch pitch. That door is always unlocked. Now hurry up, I don't fancy being caught my Filch or McGonagall for being outside after curfew."

Hermione stared at the broom with wide eyes. "There isn't another way? Perhaps without flying?"

Blaise stared at her, "Please tell me you aren't scared of flying."

She just looked down and shrugged.

"Oh bloody hell, Granger. Is your main ambition in life to make my life worse than it already is?" He gave out a sigh of exasperation and shook his head. " Just get on the broom behind me and stare at my back or something."

Hermione nodded and did as she was told. Suddenly and without warning, Blaise kicked off from the ground and Hermione had to wrap her arms around him in an attempt to remain on the broom.

Blaise leaned slightly and the broom accelerated. Hermione twisted her eyes shut as she felt them go sideways as they turned turned a corner. "We're landing in a moment," He shouted over the wind, "So brace yourself." Then with a jerk that took the breath out of her lungs, they landed on the ground. Hermione immediately tumbled off of the broom and landed on her back. Never again would she get on a broom, she vowed silently.

"You alright?"

Hermione nodded and tried to stand up gracefully. Unfortunately, at her little trip in the air, all of her equilibrium had quite literally flown away from her and she stumbled into Blaise. He caught her and held her up straight. "No matter what sort of truce we have going on, I refuse to carry you down to the common room."

"Just give me a moment, please."

He sighed and waited.

"Alright, I think I'm good now." Hermione pulled herself out of his grasp, and started walking toward the back entrance by the broom shed. She looked behind her at Blaise who was dusting himself off, "Are you coming? For someone who always wants to rush to places, you are lagging behind quite a bit."

"Ah, I beg to differ Melody," He said smirking, "I'm a faster walker than you. So technically, I'm ahead of you still."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Your logic fails to impress me, so hurry up. I'm not entering the Slytherin common room alone if I don't have to."

Blaise jogged up next to her, "Why? Are you scared," He asked, joking.

Hermione continued her brisk walk and said under her breath, "You have no idea."

* * *

The Slytherin common rooms were exactly as Ron and Harry had described in second year. Green and silver touched nearly every surface and the room depended solely on candles and the fireplace for both light and warmth. Hermione looked out the window, but all she saw was black from the lake water and occasionally a fish would brush against the glass as it swam, attracted by the light.

Excluding the colours, everything was nearly the same as it was in Gryffindor, down to the placement of candles floating in the air above everybody's heads.

Blaise had abandoned her and went to sit down with Malfoy and Nott. Hermione sighed as she went up the stairs she knew led up to the girl dormitories. Since it was still pretty early in the night, it was completely empty of girls, which suited Hermione just fine. She went to the only bed that didn't have trunk and sat down.

Laughter and talk traveled in the open door, practically begging Hermione to go down and join in and to start planting seeds to help start her job, Hermione couldn't bring herself to go downstairs. Instead, Hermione closed the curtains around her bed, and stared at the passing schools of fish until she went to sleep.

* * *

When Hermione woke up, the Giant Squid had placed one of its tentacles on her window. Hermione stared at the suction cups for a moment before sitting up and pushing aside the curtains. The dormitory was pitch black and everyone was still asleep. She slid out the door and went down the stairs. The common room was completely empty and the fire had been reduced to embers. Sitting down on the couch in front of the fireplace, Hermione pointed her wand at the fire and muttered a spell that ignited the logs.

Hermione sat back and watched the flames. A glance at her watch told her that it was only five in the morning, so it would be awhile before she could even do anything productive. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Hermione stared at the fire and thought of how she was going to befriend Malfoy and convince him to suggest to You Know Who that she would make an excellent Death Eater. She shuddered at the thought, but it was the only way she and Professor Snape could take down You Know Who from the inside.

Hermione was shaken from her thoughts when Malfoy, Nott, Blaise, and Louis DeGras entered through the common room entrance looking worse for wear. Blaise was bleeding from the nose, both Malfoy and Nott were limping, and DeGras was cradling his arm.

They headed toward the couch that Hermione was sitting on, but paused as soon as they saw her. "Go to bed, Harrem," Snarled Malfoy.

She looked at them reproachfully, "No. I'm rather comfy here. Go nurse your wounds elsewhere." Hermione stuck her nose up in the air and continued to watch the fire. Yes, she was doing such a lovely job making Malfoy like her. She screamed in frustration in her head. Whenever Malfoy was about, she couldn't help but use her own snoot attitude in retort. Hermione blamed her cousin. She knew it wasn't possible for Polyjuice potion to make you take on the personality of the other person, but she was beginning to act more and more like the really Melody Harrem around Malfoy.

Malfoy pulled out a wand, "I am not in the mood, Harrem. I will hex your arse into next week if I have to. Now leave the bloody common room."

Hermione pulled out her own wand and stood up, "I'm not your puppet Malfoy. I was here first, therefore I get first choice of where I would like to sit. I understand that you think you are the king around here, but I refuse kiss your feet." Her wand was pointed directly at Malfoy nose, "So unless you would like a broken arm to go along with that limp of yours, I would recommend finding another place to sit." She glared until Malfoy put down his wand and stormed up to his dormitory.

Once he was out of sight, she turned put her wand back into her pocket and glared at the others who were gawking at her. Nott and DeGras stared at her until she sat down, then they bounded up the stairs. Blaise gave a furtive glance at the stairs before sitting down next to her. Hermione ignored him and continued watching the fire with a blank expression.

Blaise didn't say anything for awhile and just stared at the fire. Then, quietly he said, "I don't the complete details of you plan Melody, but I do know you won't get anywhere in this House with that attitude." He looked sideways at her. "In Gryffindor you might be able to assert and defend yourself, but that isn't how it works in Slytherin. You are either a friend or enemy of the High Class. If you are a friend, you can have the world. If you become an enemy, and that is what you are doing, you won't even be able to get somebody to loan you a quill for a couple of seconds." He stood up and wiped some more blood from his nose. "You might want to think about that." Blaise turned to leave.

"Don't go," Hermione whispered. "Please."

Blaise sighed and sat down, "What is it Melody?"

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip. "I don't know how I'm going to do this." She turned to him, "I don't know anything about Slytherin except that you are all a bunch of stuck up, prejudiced, pigs." Seeing Blaise's expression, Hermione quickly added, "No offense to you, of course."

"Of course," He sneered. After a moment, his sneer turned into a sigh. "I'll help. But, if only because I couldn't stand to see that new body of yours thrown into a meat grinder." He paused, "Who's identity are you stealing, anyways?"

Hermione, who was still looking horrified at the thought of being thrown into a meat grinder said, "My cousin Mel."

"A muggle then?"

Glaring, Hermione said, "Yes. A muggle." She looked down at her body and said with disgust, "She doesn't look like scum, does she? In fact, she looks as if she could have been one of your High Class purebloods." Hermione reached a hand into her long, black hair and played with it in between her fingers.

Blaise looked at the girl next to him from head to toe and said thoughtfully, "That might work to your advantage though. In fact," he said, "I could probably get you in a relationship with Draco within three months if you did everything I told you do."

Hermione looked at him with disgust, "What? By acting like a whore. I know what kind of girls he goes after, and I would rather not lower my standards that much."

He shook his head and stood up, "Welcome to Slytherin, Melody. You'll learn soon enough that this House functions on three things and three things only."

"And what are they," She asked.

Blaise smirked. "You'll figure it out eventually." He started walking to the stairs that led to the boys dormitory, "Good night, Melody." He glanced at his own watch and groaned, "Ugh. Only two hours until class starts. Bloody meetings." With that, he closed the dormitory door shut with a click.

Slytherins only ran on three things? Food, water, and sex? No, that didn't sound right. . . Blaise was insinuating something much worse that food and water. With a sigh, Hermione laid down on the green couch and waited for time to tick by.

* * *

Hermione woke up to a hand shaking her shoulder. "Just a minute, mum."

"Oh wake up, will you! And I'm not your mum, Harrem." Said an Irish accent

Hermione snapped up and banged heads with a blonde girl. "Owww." Holding her head, she said, "Sorry, didn't mean to hit you."

The pretty, blonde girl was holding her head as well. "Tis fine, I just wanted to wake you before everyone else came down. You're new, so I figured you didn't know the rule yet."

"What rule?"

"If you fall asleep in the common room, your face will be transfigured into something horrible." She smiled sadly, "I learned dat the hard way." She laughed and stuck out her hand, "I'm Patricia O'Donnell, Third year. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Hermione shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Melody Harrem, Fifth year." She smiled, "Thanks for waking me up, I like my face the way it is as it turns out."

"I find dat most people do." Patricia sat down next to her and asked, "So where you from, Melody?"

Back to the lie. "I live in small town near London. My parent's had always tutored me at home, but they decided that now was the time for me to meet other witches and wizards my age at Hogwarts."

"Dat's a bit odd, ain't it? Halfway through the year and they send you?"

Hermione laughed, "That's what I said! They could at least wait until everybody was going back to school. Now I get the lovely pleasure of being poked and prodded by nearly everyone."

Patricia blushed, "Oh, sorry. I suppose I was being a bit nosy."

"Oh no, you're fine. One of the nice people here, I must say."

Laughing, Patricia said, "Ain't that the truth! I'm only Slytherin 'cause me dad said he'd hex me if I ended up in any other house." She leaned over closer to Hermione, "Truth is, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor. I like Gryffindor, I don't really see what the whole rival thing is about."

Hermione smirked, "You and me both, Patricia." She smiled at the girl next to her, "Truth is, I think you would have magnificent in Gryffindor. Of course, then we wouldn't have had the chance to meet and my face would probably look Goyle or Crabbe."

Patricia laughed, "Oh Merlin, dat would be 'orrble. Luckily I was just made to look like Millicent, which is bad enough in i'self." She shuddered, "Don't tell her I said dat though, she's a right bitch."

"Who's a right bitch," Asked a snooty voice.

Patricia and Hermione turned to see Pansy Parkinson glaring at them, her hands at her hips.

Patricia started stuttering, "I, I on'y meant Professor McGonagall, Parkinson. She, she gave me a detention for no reason. Dat's all I said, honest." Patricia's already pale face was losing all of it's colour.

"Yeah right, O'Donnell. How stupid do you think I am," Parkinson scathed. "Now leave. I want to have a word with Harrem."

Patricia bolted out of her seat and did look over her shoulder once as she ran to her dormitory.

Parkinson flicked her short, black hair over her shoulder and turned to Hermione. "Look, Harrem. I don't know how you know about my family, but frankly I really don't care. Just, don't tell anyone." Parkinson moved to sit down next to her and put her head in her hands, "I never thought I would ever do this, but I'll beg if I have to. Who you are and your blood status is incredibly important in this house." She looked pleadingly into Hermione's eyes, "I'm just lucky I had earned Draco's, Theodore's, and Blaise's respect several years ago, or else yesterday would have been the end of me. But, no one else can know."

Pansy gripped onto Hermione's hands, "Please Melody, please don't tell anyone. I'll do anything."

Hermione looked into Pansy's green eyes. They looked so much like Harry's. With that thought, she knew what she had to do, "Fine. I won't tell anyone, but." Oh yes, there was always a but. "But, you and little friends need to stop acting like prats towards me. Not my fault I'm a new student. Plus, I have a bit of temper, so I could easily make all of your lives difficult else wise. Especially yours."

Pansy nodded anxiously, "Of course. Anything. In fact, I really think we could probably be great friends if given time." She looked up hopefully.

Friends? Hermione did a little dance in her head. "Yes, given time, I suppose could."

Pansy hugged Hermione tightly. "Thank you, so much." She smiled weakly. "I suppose I should continue from that introduction you tried to make yesterday." She took in a deep breath, "Nice to meet you Melody. I'm Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione smiled. "Nice to meet you as well, Pansy."

The rest of the House were starting to slither into the common room, so Pansy stood up and said, "Would you like to come to breakfast with me Melody?"

Hermione stood up as well, "I would love to, Pansy."

Together they left the common room together and headed up to the Great Hall, and though Hermione didn't know it at the time, she had learned one of the three things Slytherins thrive on. After all, blackmail and lies walk hand in hand.

* * *

Hermione and Pansy hadn't been sitting down in the Great Hall for very long when Malfoy, Nott, and Blaise came down to join them. Malfoy snarled at Hermione as soon as he saw her. "What are you doing sitting in my spot, Harrem."

Pansy piped up nervously, "I asked Melody to sit there, Draco. I hope you don't mind." She looked up at her ex-boyfriend pleadingly. "You can sit down next to me. I don't bite." She patted the seat next to her.

Malfoy looked from Pansy to Hermione and back again. "Bloody witches. Fighting one moment and best friends the next. I can't keep up with the lot of you." He sat down and started serving himself food. Nott sat down next to Malfoy and Blaise sat down next Hermione.

Malfoy kept glaring at Hermione through bites, and Hermione, having had enough, set down her forked and asked, "Is there something I can help you with Malfoy?"

He swallowed his food and pointed his fork at her, "Yeah, you can learn to gain some respect for your superiors." He continued eating.

Pansy licked her bottom lip and said lightly, "Don't be silly, Draco. I think she is doing just fine. In fact, I think she will fit in just perfectly with our group." She swallowed nervously. "What do you think Theo? Blaise?"

Nott looked at Pansy with his mouth open, showing half chewed hash browns.

Pansy shuddered, "Ugh, close your mouth Theo. No one wants to see that." She turned to Blaise, "What do you think."

Blaise gave a long look at Hermione and Pansy before shrugging and saying, "Whatever you think is best, Pansy."

"Excellent. Welcome to the group, Melody."

Malfoy just glared at both Pansy and Hermione. He for one did not like this one bit.

* * *

There is Chapter Two! I'm still in need of a Beta, so if anyone has the time or wants to do it, I would be extremely grateful.

And thank you Stephii Vengeance, HPAsherra, Jade2099, KelAlexshipper4evah, ivyloveskist, and Anonymous for reviewing.

Another thanks to Stephii Vengeance, HPAsherra, Margaritalimes, Peace n Luv, Jade2099, Sirius'onlylove, bad-princess400, RosemarieBelikov, Ambuu, noirmaton, perfectmess, yukibaby82, laura3492, xeriana, and Ginnyx34eva for all of the story alerts.

Thank you to Stephii Vengeance, HPAsherra, dreamsanddoodles, El' Caliente, 17thDay, Midnight776, Aurora870, yukibaby82, laura3492, cupcakesluvtaylor,and iregretit for favouriting.

Finally, thank you to bad-princess400 for the author alert.

So, thank you everyone. You have no idea how much this means to me. (Wait, you probably do! Haha)


	3. Chapter Three

**Author:** DanseDeLaMort

**Title:** Undercover

**Word Count:** 6,130

**Beta:** None as of yet!

* * *

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

**Year:** Fifth

**Plot:** Dumbledore needs an uncover agent in Slytherin, and who better than the intelligent Hermione? Using a Polyjuice potion to appear as her cousin Melody Harrem, Hermione enters the dungeons to find not only a world full of sex, lies, and money, but love in the most unexpected of places.

**Rating:** M for sexual content and language

* * *

Chapter Three

If there was someone that Hermione hated more than anyone else, more He Who Must Not Be Named, more than Malfoy, more than absolutely anyone at all, then that person's name would be Dolores Umbridge. Even now, in her Defense Against The Dark Arts class with the rest of the Slytherins, Hermione had to rein herself in to keep from hexing her (horrible) Professor.

"Now does anybody know the incantation to the spell that produces a patronus," Umbridge's sickly, sweet voice asked.

While Hermione normally insisted in being the top of every class and answering every question, she absolutely refused to participate in this class. When called upon, she would give a short clipped answer, suitable to a blubbering first year. But would she ever raise her hand? Not until Professor Dumbledore got rid of this hag and got a new teacher.

"Hmm? No one," The hag tsked. "This is very disappointing. I would have thought that one of your former teachers had taught you at least this." She walked around her desk and stopped in front of Hermione. "How about you Miss. Harrem? Surely your parents were intelligent enough to teach you something while you driveled away at home."

Hermione glared and said with gritted teeth, "As a matter of fact, Professor Umbridge, my parents did teach me something. In fact a whole lot more than you know altogether." Hermione leaned in close to the hag's face and took out her wand. Pointing it next to the hag, she said, "Expecto Patronem." A unicorn flew out her wand and trotted around the room before fading away into mist. Hermione blinked in surprise, her patronus had always been an otter.

The hag turned an ugly shade of red. "How dare you, Miss. Harrem" she asked turning back to her desk. She wrote something on a piece of parchment and sealed it. "Take this to Professor Snape, if you would be a dear." Handing the letter to Hermione she turned away and refused to acknowledge that she was even in the room.

Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room without a second glance. As she neared the dungeon door, she saw that Professor Snape was still in class with Hufflepuff, and he certainly did not seem happy about it. "Just bloody great," She muttered under her breath as knocked on the door frame.

"Come in," Said Professor Snape, not even turning around.

Repositioning her bag on her shoulder, Hermione entered the Potion's classroom and walked toward her new head of house and said, "Professor Umbridge requested that I give this to you."

He spun around and growled, "Another one? Office now, Harrem."

Hermione muttered, "Yes sir," as she briskly walked to the door between two book cases behind Snape's desk and entered the office without another word. Great, she had done it now. The first time she had ever mouthed off to a Professor and she was sent to the one Professor that was sure to punish her on top of whatever Umbridge had requested in that letter.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, Hermione looked around the room revolted. Was that a dead fetus in one of the jars? Ugh, she shuddered.

The office door slammed open then shut, and Professor Snape glided past her in a blur of black and white fury. Sitting down across from her he asked in a short clipped voice, "Do you know how many of the abhorrent, pink notes I get from that woman everyday, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head, 'No sir."

"Too many, and frankly I'm sick of them." He opened the letter and read. "Do you mind telling me why you, and I quote, 'insinuated that her intelligence of a fifteen year old was higher than my own of Senior Undersecretary To The Minister, and pointed her wand at me with the intent of harm.'"

"I'd rather not, Professor."

Snape slammed his hands down on the desk, "I'm not Professor McGonagall, Miss. Granger. I will not allow for house points to be taken away for foolish behavior. You will tell me what you could have possibly thinking right now."

Hermione breathed out in disgust, "I don't know! She started going on about how all of the former teachers were imbeciles and how my parents were morons as well. So I answered her question by performing the spell, and unless she is a Dementor in disguise, she couldn't have possibly been harmed by my spell." She sat back in the uncomfortable chair and said, "I honestly don't know what's going on. It's like I don't have any control over my mouth and anger anymore. I snap at the drop of a hate, it seems."

Professor Snape sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Miss. Granger, you just need to learn how to adjust to your new body. When someone knows that their true identity won't ever be revealed, they say and do things that they normally wouldn't do. Why else do you think the Death Eaters where a mask?" He leaned back in his much comfier chair, "I sympathize with you, Miss. Granger. You have a hard life ahead of you."

"How? How do I stop myself?"

He looked at her steadily. "Even though it often seems untrue, Mrs. Granger, even Slytherins have tact. When we want to accomplish something, we do it behind closed doors or in the shadows. Just because you are playing the part of Melody Harrem doesn't make you invisible, Miss. Granger, remember that.

"Now, as much as I hate to do this, because I honestly can't stand that witch, I have to give you the punishment she requested."

Hermione sighed, "I understand, Sir." She needed Blaise's help, and she needed it NOW.

He looked down at the letter, "You are to have detention with her every night for a fortnight. You are to meet her at eight."

Hermione gasped, "Two weeks? Do you know what she does in her detentions?" She already had detention with Umbridge as Hermione, and had the words 'I must not be a know-it-all' carved into her skin as a memory.

Professor Snape frowned, "As a matter of fact, I don't. Seems all of the student's hate her detention but refuse to mention what goes on in there. What does she do?"

Pausing, she glanced at the door, knowing that if she told then head ally in Slytherin would mysteriously disappear on Ministry orders. "You know, it doesn't really matter. I've got to go, thanks for the talk," Hermione said as she jumped out of her seat and ran to the door.

As she pulled the door open, Hermione had to jump out of the way as about ten Hufflepuffs fell through the door and onto the floor at her feet. Hermione stared wide-eyed at her professor. What if they heard?

Professor Snape jumped up and glided over to the door, "Fifty points from every student attempting to listen in." They all scrambled away from the door and to their seats.

He muttered under his breath, "And this is why this room is imperturbable."

"So nobody heard," She whispered in return.

Snape shook his head and gestured to the dungeon door, "Stay safe, Miss. Harrem," he said quietly.

* * *

"Hey, Melody!" A voice shouted behind Hermione as she walked down to the Slytherin common room. Hermione turned to see Louis DeGras running after her.

She smiled weakly at him. That boy annoyed her to no end. "Oh, hey Louis."

Louis finally caught up with her, panting heavily. "So, I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He looked at her hopefully.

Ugh. No, no, no, no, and no! She would not like to go out with you! Of course, he did appear to be pretty close with Malfoy and the other Death Eaters. Oh Merlin, forgive her. "Yeah, I would love to go with you."

Louis grinned, "Great, I'll meet you in the common room at ten, then." He winked at her and walked back in the direction he had came from, whistling along the way.

What had she gotten herself into? Shaking her head, Hermione continued down to the common room and sat down in one of the window seats to watch the fish swim by. During the day, the underwater view looked absolutely stunning.

She still had thirty minutes before Potions, so she pulled out her new potions book from her bag and began flipping through the pages looking for something new to read.

Several Slytherins walked in after about fifteen minutes, including a very annoyed looking Blaise. Hermione sighed, when didn't he look annoyed?

He marched right up to her and said, "We need to talk. Now." Blaise grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up into the boys dormitory. Theodore Nott was already sitting on his bed, but one look from Blaise and he was out the door. Blaise slammed the door shut and locked it. Performing a silencing spell on the room, he turned to her and began to shout.

"How stupid could you possibly be?" He yelled as he paced back and forth.

"I, I, I don't know what you are talking about, Blaise," Hermione stuttered. What was he going on about?

"Sit," he demanded.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Make me."

Blaise grabbed her by the arm and through her on one of the beds. She immediately stood up and raised a hand to slap him, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the bed. Straddling her, he said, "Will you stop moving so I can finish yelling at you?"

She squirmed trying to get out from underneath him, "No, now get off of me you blast-ended screwt!" She began hitting his chest.

He grabbed her arms and held them over her head. He was leaning so close to her face, that if one of them move even a centimeter, their noses would touch. "Will you just listen to me already?"

"Will you just get off of me already," Hermione asked in return.

Blaise smirked, "No, I'm quite comfortable right now actually."

She rolled her eyes, "Hurry up and tell me who shoved that broom up your arse so I can get out of here."

"Is it true that you accepted a date with Louis DeGras," Blaise asked, his blue eyes turning into ice.

"So what if I did," Hermione retorted.

"You bloody idiot," He said, letting go of her hands and sitting up. Still straddling her, unfortunately. "Do you have any fucking idea who he is?"

Hermione stopped struggling for a moment, "I just met him two days ago, Blaise. All I know is that he was with you, Malfoy, and Nott the other night. And what does it matter to you, anyways?"

"Because I was stupid enough to promise Snape that I would keep an eye out for you." Blaise sighed, got off of Hermione, and promptly began pacing once more. "Yesterday, you told me you refused to go out with Draco because of the kinds of girls he goes out with and that you refused to lower your standards and act like a slag, correct?"

Hermione sat up and crossed her arms, "Yeah, what of it?"

"What of it," He asked, "I'll tell you 'what of it.' Draco is a fucking gentleman compared to DeGras." Blaise turned to Hermione and pointed a finger in her face, "Hate to be the one to tell you this, but you are fucking DeGras whether you like it or not."

Hermione burst out laughing, "What, and are you going to make me?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "No, but he will. When you are with DeGras you have two choices, fuck him willingly or get raped. You can ask any of the girls here, they were either of victim or are a friend of a victim."

"How is he still in school then," She asked sceptically, "Surely if this was true he would have been expelled and sent to Azkaban by now."

Sitting down next to Hermione, he took in a deep breath. "You know, for the brightest witch of our age, you can act incredibly obtuse at time." Hermione glared daggers at him, "This is Slytherin, Granger. We do not tell on other Slytherins."

"Well, I don't suppose he takes being stood up very well, then?"

Blaise shook his head, "Sorry Granger. There is absolutely no way out of this one, unless of course, you know a spell to make a man impotent."

Hermione shook her sadly, "I don't think that spell exists. Have you noticed that a man has always been the head of the New Spells department in the Ministry?"

"I'm going to be honest, Granger. Now is really not the time to start spewing out your feminist ideals."

Placing her head in her hands, she said, "I can't have sex with him, I just can't. I was planning on saving myself until marriage."

Blaise stiffened. "You're a virgin?"

Hermione sat up and scoffed, "Of course I am, just because Slytherin is full of players and whores, it doesn't mean every House is."

"Argh, you owe me Granger. After this year, you are going to owe me so much I'm going to own you."

Hermione looked up at him hopefully, "You've thought of something?"

"Yes, but –"

"And it will definitely work?"

"Yes, but –"

"Oh thank you so much, Blaise, I could kiss you!"

Blaise glared at her, "You're gonna have to."

Hermione's smile slid off of her face. "What?"

"The only thing DeGras has ever listened to are threats from another male telling him to stay away from his girlfriend." He sighed again, "And he requires Slytherin Proof."

"Slytherin Proof," She asked weakly.

Blaise nodded, "Three things. A pair in front of him, a full out make out session with second base in the common room, and . . ." He stopped speaking.

Hermione stared at him, wide eyed, "And what Blaise? And what?"

"You have to be wearing the Zabini Crest ring." He held up his hand, showing the said ring.

Laughing lightly, she said, "That doesn't seem that bad. Unless of course, you don't want to touch a mudblood like me."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it," Hermione demanded.

He stood up and slammed his fist into a wall. "What do you know about Pureblood families. The High Class families, I mean. Not people like the Weasleys."

Hermione shook her head, "Just that history has shown they will do whatever it takes to get to the top and remain there, erm, marriages are still often arranged by the families over a monetary agreement." She nibbled on her bottom lip. "Quite often stuck up, because they feel they are superior to everyone around them. Easily fall for the dark ways if it keeps them on the top tier." She breathed out, "Honestly, I've never looked into it too much. The most I know about purebloods is their rebellion against muggleborns and muggles."

"So you know about the arranged marriages then?"

Realization lit up her eyes, "You're engaged." She shook her head at him, "No, I refuse to date somebody or even to pretend to date somebody if they are engaged."

"If I was engaged, there wouldn't be a problem, Granger. It doesn't count as infidelity until you are married. Half the time, people arranged to marry refuse to date one another anyways."

"Then what is the blood problem," Hermione half screamed.

Blaise sat next to her and said, "The bloody problem is that I'm not arranged to marry anybody. The moment this ring is on your finger, you officially become mine and I because yours." He looked into her eyes and breathed heavily. "And you won't be able to take the ring off until we appeal to the Ministry and they agree to take the magic off." He held his hand in front of her face, "This Granger, is the Zabini engagement ring."

Hermione's mouth open and closed several times as she tried to find the right words to say. "I think I'd rather have sex." She said, barely opening her mouth.

Blaise gave a weak laugh, "I could arrange that as well," He said, trying to lighten the mood. "We are already on a bed, after all" He winked.

Hermione gasped and pushed him off, "Not anymore, you're aren't!"

"Ow, we do have stone floors, you know," He stood up and rubbed his butt. "Abusive wench." Glancing down at his watch, he said, "It's nearly time for potions." He sighed and stared at her steadily, "You have your options, Granger, and you know the deadline to choose one."

"But, what if the Ministry denies taking off the engagement? It's known to happen quite often with marriages." Hermione asked, extremely torn.

"I'm a Zabini, Granger, and very close to the Malfoys. The Ministry isn't stupid enough to say no." He unlocked the door, "See you in Potions."

Hermione sat on the bed and rubbed her face trying to clear her mind of all bad and stressful thoughts.

"I had been wondering who was monopolizing all of Blaise's time," Said a voice from the doorway.

Hermione looked up and glared at the smirking figure before her. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You are aware this is my dormitory, right? I have more right to be here than you do." He walked to his bed and pulled his potions book from his trunk. "Later Harrem."

"Erm, Malfoy," Hermione said.

He stopped and turned, "What?"

Hermione took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry about last night. Even though it doesn't excuse me, you just caught me at a bad moment. I shouldn't have yelled or disrespected your authority here. You've been here much longer than I have, I should learn to respect that."

Malfoy leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms. "I'll let you get by this time, Harrem. If only because you are new and you don't know how the rules work around here. But, you really need to learn to watch your mouth. If you keep flying off the handle around here, you'll get yourself killed. Do you understand me?"

Hermione nodded and looked down at her knees, abashed. "Yes, Malfoy, I do."

"Good, now come on. Snape hates it when students are late, but if you come in with me he won't say a thing." Malfoy walked out the door without looking back. Hermione quickly grabbed her bag and ran after him. She most definitely did not need another detention.

* * *

Potions had already started by them time they entered the classroom. Professor Snape barely gave them a second glance as he prattled on about the potion they were brewing today. Almost all of the Gryffindors glared at them as Hermione and Malfoy sat down in their respective seats. It just was not fair that they could come into class late and not get punished. Bloody Slytherins, several of the Gryffindors thought.

Blaise barely glanced at her as she sat down, and Hermione followed suit and instead focused on what the professor was saying.

"And who knows the herb that helps induce temporary insomnia," Professor Snape asked, looking at Hermione expectantly.

Before Hermione's hand made it an inch past the book on her desk, Blaise stomped on her foot and gave a barely noticeable shake of his head. Hermione lowered her head and sat lower in her desk, avoiding Snape's eyes.

Professor Snape, "No one?" He shook his head, "The herb is called Schlaftnicht Florera, commonly known as the Awake Plant to those who don't study plants or bother to learn their proper names.

"Now, what potion is it commonly used in despite it's general use?" Snape asked.

Hermione looked out of the corner of her eyes at Blaise, silently asking him if she could answer. Again he gave a barely noticeable shake of his head. She sighed. This was killing her, Hermione wasn't used to not answering questions. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took in a couple of deep breaths before opening her breath to the next chapter and taking some notes. Obviously she wasn't going to be of any use in class today.

Professor growled at the class, "Does nobody know? Lavender Brown, how about you give it a try?"

Lavender turned beet red, "Oh, erm, Schlaftnicht is commonly used in, uh, a potion that, uh, deals with a person's, uh, sleep?"

"Pitiful. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape walked to the front of the room and tapped the chalkboard with his wand to clear the writing. "Schlaftnicht is used in a potion that helps induce sleep." He turned to the class, "I don't suppose any of you know which ingredients reverses Schlaftnicht's general purpose?"

Again no hands were raised. Snape sighed and tapped the board once more with his wand and a list of ingredients appeared on the board. "The answer is cacao, also known as chocolate." He waved his wand at the storeroom and unlocked, "You have thirty minutes to prepare and brew the potion."

Hermione turned to Blaise, "Shall I get the ingredients."

He simply nodded and started lighting the fire for the cauldron. Hermione stood up and walked into the storeroom that was crowded with people today. Everything was in reach, except for the cacao beans and Harry Potter was standing in front of them.

"Hey Potter," She said, " Could you please hand me the cacao beans?"

Harry looked at her oddly, but he grabbed one of the jars and handed it to her.

"Thanks. Good luck on your potion." Nodding at him, Hermione turned and walked back to her desk. She avoided Blaise's eyes as she set down the ingredients and grabbed a knife to start quartering the beans.

"Erm, I hate to sound like an ignorant buffoon," Blaise said, "But, I left my potions book in my room and I have no bloody idea what I'm supposed to do."

Hermione looked up, "What? Oh yeah, right. Um, you go ahead and quarter the cacao beans and I'll start the potion."

He nodded, so Hermione immediately got to work with chopping the Schlaftnicht. Dumping it into the simmering water, she added the other ingredients and said, "I need the cacao beans now." He scooped the beans in. Hermione nodded her thanks and stirred the potion until time was up.

Professor Snape didn't even bother walking around this time. Instead, he asked that they bottle a sample of the potions with their names labeled clearly on the bottle and to set it on his desk before leaving.

Doing as they were told, Hermione and Blaise left potions together and went their separate way. Hermione to Arithmancy and Blaise to Divination.

* * *

The next morning Hermione stared up at the owls as they swarmed over the students at breakfast. It had been four days now that she had been living in the Slytherin dungeons and Ron and Harry had yet to owl her. So much for owling her everyday, she glared at her two best friends across the hall. They were just sitting there and laughing with the rest of the Gryffindors. By the way it looked, they didn't even notice she was missing. Out of sight, out of mind, she supposed.

"They get on my nerves too," Said Malfoy from her right.

Hermione jumped, startled from her thoughts. "What?"

"Scarhead and the Weasel over there." He gestured with his chin, "I'm surprised they didn't burst into flames, the look you were giving them."

She blushed, "Oh, I wasn't glaring at them. I was just lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice them." She laughed, "You know how the mind wanders." She looked around nervously, "I've got to go." Turning to Blaise she said, "Can I talk to you? In private?"

Pausing with his fork halfway up to his mouth, Blaise set down his fork and said, "Yeah, sure."

Together they walked out of the Great Hall and down into the dungeons.

Hermione stared at the wall as she spoke, "About what you propositioned yesterday." She took in several deep breaths. "I just want to make sure you are absolutely willing to go through with your idea before I answered. I don't want you to feel like you were cornered into it by Snape or me or anyone."

Blaise looked at her for a long time before saying, "Look at me Granger." Hermione turned her head to look at him, "I wouldn't have suggested it or even mentioned it to you if I wasn't willing. Merlin knows why I'm considering it, I must have damaged my brain during quidditch or something."

Laughing weakly, Hermione said, "Then I accept your offer."

Nodding, Blaise slid the ring off of his finger and slid it onto her left ring finger. He stared at it for a moment and said, "So I know you are a virgin, but please tell me you have kissed before. Because we still have that arrangement in the common room." He paused, "And I need a pair of you underwear. Preferably the pair you are wearing now if you are wearing a matching bra."

Hermione turned a scarlet colour. "Erm, yes. Sure. And of course I have! I'm not that big of a prude." It probably wasn't best to mention that she had only kissed once and it definitely did not have any tongue involved as the public make-out session was sure to have.

"Right," He nodded stiffly. "See you later then."

Hermione watched him walk away, before sighing and staring down at the sapphire currently wrapped around her finger. Once again she had to ask herself, what on earth had she gotten herself into?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Hermione headed up to the Owlery. She was going to write Harry and Ron so she could finally get down to the bottom of this lack of contact thing they had going on.

After using scourgify on the bench to remove all of the owl poop, Hermione sat down and began to compose her letter to her friends.

_Harry & Ron, _

_ It's absolutely dreadful here. The ministry took away my wand and told me that I could get it back when I turned seventeen or when I returned to the wizarding world, whichever comes first. High School is pretty interesting, I'm enjoying the classes, but I'm afraid I've gotten used to using magic. How have the both of you been? I haven't heard from you in a couple days, so I was beginning to wonder if the two of you had been eaten by thestrals. Mum and dad say hi and for you to stay safe._

_ Much love, Hermione_

_ P.S. I heard you both failed that potions essay. What did I tell you about studying? Didn't I tell you I would find out? Anyways, I hope you are both well. XOXO_

Opting for the most common looking owl she could find, she sent off the letter. Surely they would reply, right?

A snow white owl was staring at her from a top tier. "Hey Hedwig," she cooed, holding out her hand for the owl to land on. "How are you doing," She asked as stroked the owl's chest with her free owl.

"What are you doing with my owl," A voice demanded from the doorway.

Hermione turned, "Oh, hello Potter. I was just admiring the bird. She's a beautiful owl." Hedwig responded by jumping onto her shoulder and digging in her hair with her beak. "Ah, stop that. It tickles."

Harry was just staring at her. "What did you do to her?"

Hermione's mouth fell open, "What do you mean by that?"

Harry strode up to her and held out his hand for Hedwig, "She doesn't like strangers. Nor is ever that affectionate with anyone excluding me and Ron." What about Hermione, she thought.

"I guess she just likes me, Potter." Hermione glared at him. "I'm sorry for petting your owl, I didn't realize that you were the owner or that the owner would even have a problem with it."

"Well I do. I don't like Slytherins messing with me or my things. For all I know you poisoned her." Harry turned Hedwig. "Take this to Hermione for me?" Hedwig hooted and grabbed the letter with her claws.

"How dare you," Exclaimed Hermione, not noticing that he had given Hedwig a letter. "Did you ever think that maybe, just may– Oof!" Hedwig dropped a letter on her head and returned to Harry. Hermione picked up the letter saw that it was addressed to her. Gulping, she looked up at Harry who was staring her wide eyes.

"What did you do to my owl Harrem? Did you curse her so she'll deliver my mail to you?" He demanded striding up to her, wand drawn.

"What? That's ridiculous and not even possible." She pulled out her own wand.

He glared into her eyes for several moments and then looked down at her wand which was held defensively. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked up at her eyes again in confusion. "Hermione," He whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened and she muttered, "I've got to go," before running out of the room at full speed and heading back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Once in her dormitory, Hermione locked all of the doors and sat down on her bed. Harry couldn't have possibly recognized her, it just wasn't possible. He couldn't have. "Oh, he'll ruin everything," she whispered.

Laying down, Hermione tore open the letter Hedwig had dropped on her head.

_Hermione,_

_ We are so glad to hear from you. Things just haven't been the same without you here. Personally, I blame you for our failing that potions essay. (How did you know about that anyway? Who is your spy? It's Ginny isn't it?) Actually, I blame your parents really. If you had been here we wouldn't have even had to write the stupid thing. Anyways, we're sorry we haven't had time to write to you, but it's been so busy around here. I don't think we truly ever appreciated just how much of our school load you took off of us until you left. Now we absolutely have to study. You should be proud. Well, Ron says hi, as done Ginny, and Seamus, and well it seems like all of Gryffindor is trying to saying hi to you right now. Glad you are enjoying school, we knew you would. _

_ I hate to cut this letter short, but I have class in a few minutes and I need to get to the owlery to send this off._

_ Love, Harry _

Hermione smiled at the letter. After only four days with the Slytherins, her paranoia had increased to psych ward level. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to believe that they hated her and were glad that she left.

Her smile slipped off her face as she remembered Harry's revelation. What clued him in? Other than Hedwig dropping off the letter with her, because he refused to believe she hadn't hexed the owl of all things. There was only one thing to do.

Hermione walked out of her dormitory and roamed around Hogwarts for the next hour, waiting for Harry to get out of Transfiguration. Thankfully, she didn't have class until noon on Fridays.

Pacing outside of the transfiguration door, she waiting until Harry came out with Ron before pouncing. "Can I talk with you in private, Potter?"

Ron frowned at her, "What do you want Harrem.?"

Hermione scowled, "Nothing that concerns you Weasel." She grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him into an empty classroom. Thankfully, he went willing enough.

"Bloody hell," Yelled Ron, following them. Hermione slammed the door in Ron's face and locked it where Ron wouldn't be able to get in. Casting a silencing spell, she turned to Harry who was staring at her.

"How did you figure it out," She whispered.

"Your eyes. At first I thought I was going crazy, but then I noticed your wand. Hermione's wand." He sat down on a desk, "It was easy enough to put two and two together."

Ron started pounding on the door behind them.

Hermione walked up to Harry and said, "I wish I could tell you what I'm doing. But I can't,"

She drew out out her wand, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Harry asked, not noticing the wand, "For lying? For breaking Ron's he–" He broke off as Hermione cast the body binding spell on him.

Leaning over his body, she said, "For this. Obliviate."

After editing his memory, Hermione opened the door to see a very purple Ron. "He's all yours, Weasel." He ran past her to check on his best friend.

"You bitch, what did you do to him?" Ron asked, wand out.

Hermione spun around, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Weasel? It's called Petrificus Totalus. Maybe if you picked up a book once in your life, you would know how to identify spells from your First Year." She turned on her heel and left the room.

Blaise was standing at the end of the hallway, watching her with a single eyebrow raised. "What was that all about," He asked falling in step with her.

"Harry recognized me so I had to erase his memory, Ron was being a prat as usual." She locked her jaw and continued walking.

Blaise frowned, "How did he recognize you? I mean, you look nothing like your usual self and he isn't known for being the smartest guy out there."

Hermione gave a half shrug, "My eyes, and my wand confirmed it apparently."

Looking impressed, he said, "I guess I should give Potter more credit, eh."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, you shou–"

"Hey Melody," Said DeGras sidling up next to her. Hermione and Blaise blinked. Where did he come from? "I wanted to make sure we were still on for tomorrow." He gave her a smile that could have sunk a thousand ships.

"Oh, well, I, you see, erm, I'm afraid to decline," Hermione said finally, looking everywhere but at DeGras.

"What," He asked, his green eyes hardening. "May I inquire as to why?"

Blaise shifted himself between Hermione and DeGras. "Because she'll be with me."

DeGras sneered, "You wish, Zabini." He pushed Blaise to the ground and grabbed Hermione's hands and pushed her against the wall and whispered, "I'll be waiting for you in the Common Room at the agreed time," before pressing his lips against hers roughly. Hermione tried to push him off, but he was too strong. Suddenly, he flew off of her and Blaise stood stood between her and DeGras again.

"I said that she would be with me." He stood over DeGras, "Next time you lay your fucking lips or any other body part on my fiancee without her explicit permission, I will hex your dick off. Do we have an understanding?"

Louis DeGras stood up so he was eye level with Blaise. "You know the rules. Slytherin Proof. Tonight at eight."

Blaise's jaw twitched. "Deal."

Hermione, who was still rubbing furiously at her lips said, "No deal."

Both male's turned to glare at her. Ignoring their looks, she said, "I have detention with Umbridge, remember? The only place I'll be able to go to at eight is Umbridge's office to get my hand sliced open."

DeGras turned to Blaise, "At six then."

"We'll be there."

* * *

And there goes chapter three! A bit longer than the last two, so I am quite proud of myself. (Even if you hate the chapter, I'm happy. So nyehhh. Lol.

First of all, thank you to **Ginnyx34eva**, **LoganLover8128**, **Midnight776**, **The Child Who Cried Blood**, **bad-princess400**, , **magicalpotter**,** not signin' in**, and** Nadia** for all of the amazing reviews.

Secondly, thank you to **.Shepherd**, **LoganLover8128**, **auscorpiotiger**, **lookmeintheeyesnickjonas**, **Icorona23**, **lilsis13**, **SugaStar**, **Carmen Hedgers**, **Lauren-Jade95**, **rec2527**, **The Child Who Cried Blood**, **redScate**, **LifeGivesYouLemons**, **LittleMissSmile**, , **magicalpotter**,** Ariel Prince**, **EliteGuard**, **Cedarchip**, **darbythomas**, **Rinny-HP7**, **lizziegurl15**, **legand-babe**, **zara nicole whitlock**, and **lilvixen2525** for all of the story alerts.

Thirdly, thank you to **Ginnyx34eva**, **LoganLover8128**, **The Child Who Cried Blood**, **kittykittykat16**, **LittleMissSmile**, , **EliteGuard**, **Cedarchip**, **lilvixen2525**,** purple-bubbles6294686**, and **Will love ever come** for all of the favouriting Undercover.

Fourthly, thank you to , **EliteGuard**, and **Cedarchip **for all of the author alerts.

And finally, thank you to **LoganLover8128**, , and **EliteGuard** for favouriting me as an author. (Wow! Thank you so much.)

You guys are amazing! Thanks for reading, and as always, don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter Four

**Author:** DanseDeLaMort

**Title:** Undercover

**Word Count:** 3171

**Beta:** None as of yet! (Is beginning to give up on finding one... Nobody ever responds to Josie's messages. *sad face*)

* * *

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

**Year:** Fifth

**Plot:** Dumbledore needs an uncover agent in Slytherin, and who better than the intelligent Hermione? Using a Polyjuice potion to appear as her cousin Melody Harrem, Hermione enters the dungeons to find not only a world full of sex, lies, and money, but love in the most unexpected of places.

**Rating:** M for sexual content and language

* * *

Chapter Four

By the time five o'clock had rolled around, Hermione had already been pacing in Blaise's dormitory for about an hour. "I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this." She anxiously tried to yank off the ring, but just as Blaise had told her before, it refused to even twist around her finger.

Blaise simply watched her walk back and forward with an impassive face. "I don't see what the big deal is," He said, laying down on his bed. "I mean, you've done this before, so just pretend I'm someone else."

Hermione didn't say anything and instead just gave him a wide eyed look as she paced.

Blaise snapped back up into a sitting position. "What was that look for, Hermione? You told me you had."

She smiled pathetically at him, "Technically, you asked if I had ever kissed anybody."

"Please, for the love of Merlin, tell me that you did not answer that question by referring to your mum."

Hermione stopped her pacing to glare at him, "No, it Victor Krum, from last year. But," Her hands twisted nervously, "We didn't actually do anything. He just kissed me good night. He was very respectful." She gave a halfhearted shrug.

Blaise closed his eyes. Why did Hermione have to make everything so bloody difficult for him? "Are you telling me that when we go out there at six, that the Proof will be the first time that you have done absolutely anything?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Hermione just nodded.

Standing up, Blaise grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bed. "Will you please sit down already? I'm getting dizzy just from watching you and you are starting to wear a whole in the floor." He said, getting more and more exasperated by the moment.

Hermione reluctantly gave in and laid down on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she said, "It sounds horrible, doesn't it?" She gave a short laugh, "I'm nearly sixteen years old and I have about as much experience as a twelve year old. I'm pathetic."

Blaise laid back down next to her and rolled on his side so he look at her. "You're not pathetic Hermione. There are loads of other students who haven't done anything."

"Yeah, but that has always been by their choice. Even if I wanted to date somebody, who would go out with the Gryffindor bookworm, mudblood extraordinaire." She let of a harsh laugh, "Oh Merlin, and now I'm complaining about my sex life to a Slytherin."

"Hermione," Blaise said, "I'm sure lots of people would want to go to out with you. Slytherin is just more," He paused, trying to find the right word, "Blunt. All of the other Houses tend to beat around the bush when it comes to asking people out." He frowned, "It's quite sad, actually."

"You're just saying that, Blaise. I know the truth, the only thing I have got going for me is my brains, and even then–" She was cut off by Blaise capturing her lips in a kiss. Immediately pushing him off, she asked, "What the bloody hell are you doing, Zabini?"

"Well, _Granger_, you were speaking absolute rubbish, so I figured our time would be better spent getting you ready for the Proof." He gave a cursory glance down at his watch, "Which is in half an hour, I might add." Blaise shrugged.

"What do you mean, 'Getting me ready?' How could somebody possibly prep–" He caught her lips again, silencing her.

Hermione stiffened, but she allowed him to kiss her. He maneuvered himself over her easily and whispered, "Relax Hermione, just let yourself feel."

Nodding, Hermione nervously wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. He smiled against her lips as he kissed her. He squeezed her bottom lip between his teeth causing her to gasp. Taking advantage of the moment, he slipped his tongue in and beckoned hers to join him in play.

Blaise moved his mouth to her neck and began to suck and nibble, expertly marking her as his for all the world to see. Hermione tilted her head back into his bed and breathed heavily, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on her body. Raising her body to meet his, Hermione brought his mouth back to her own. Blaise turned on his back and pulled Hermione over so she was straddling his waist.

Rubbing her thighs up and down, he slowly edged his way under her skirt and up to the edge of her panties. Hermione stiffened and started to pull away. Blaise removed his hands and brought them up to her waist. "Shhh," He whispered. "It's ok."

Hermione pulled away completely and her eyes widened as she realized exactly what she was doing. Jumping off of him, she forced herself off the bed and moved to sit down on a separate bed. Clearing her throat, she said "I, erm, think I can understand the basics now." She blushed, "Uh, thanks for the run through." She looked everywhere except at him.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, but sat up to lean against the wall. "If you're sure."

Hermione just nodded, breathless. "Yeah, positive." She glanced down at her watch. "Only a few more minutes until we have to go out and, uh, repeat that." She fiddled with the edge of her skirt for a few moments, then pulled her cloak around her tighter. "OK, so Slytherin Proof. It requires an embarrassing display of PDA, a family ring, and–"

"A pair of your underwear for display. Preferably a pair that matches your bra." Blaise just smirked at her, "Which I was attempting to retrieve before you decided to run to the opposite side of the room and avoid looking at me."

Hermione blushed again. "Oh, uh, I think I can manage to remove them myself. In fact," She stood up, "If you'll just turn around or close your eyes. . ."

Blaise rolled his eyes, but twisted to face the wall nonetheless. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, you know." Honestly, she was such a prude at times. But, he thought with a smirk, she most definitely had potential.

"Ok, you can turn around." Hermione held up a pair of lacy, Gryffindor Red panties on the tip of her forefinger.

Blaise scowled. "Red? Honestly, you are such a Gryffindor."

Hermione frowned, "No, I just happen to like the colour red." She crossed her arms, "And you can't tell me that all of your undergarments are green."

"No, but they aren't red, blue, or yellow either."

"Well, I happen to own all of the House colours, even Slytherin Green." She glared at him, "I would have worn the green pair, but you said that I should wear a matching set, and red was the only set I owned."

She was supposed to be the most brilliant witch of the age, he thought bitterly, surely that was a joke. "Haven't you ever heard of transfiguration? Colour changing, we learned that in third year." His voice was beginning to reach a pitch that only women ever used.

"Perhaps I wanted it to be red?" Hermione clenched her teeth.

"Perhaps you should learn to not be such a Gryf–" Blaise was interrupted by the alarms on both of their watches going off. "Oh bugger." He stood up and held out his hand.

Hermione swallowed deeply and stared at his hand for a few moments before grasping it with her own hand. "All of this trouble just to avoid sex. It is absolutely ridiculous." She shook her head, "I hate this House, I really do."

Blaise ignored her and opened up the dormitory door. As they neared the bottom of the stairs, Hermione gasped. The Slytherin common room was packed full. More so even than the largest of Gryffindor parties.

"Shh," Said Blaise under his breath. Right, Hermione thought, think Slytherin, think Slytherin. They (somehow) made their way to the one empty couch, where DeGras was standing with his arms crossed. Together they sat down and waited for the eldest Slytherin prefect to start.

Draco moved his way over to the due and said loudly in a formal tone, "Does anyone, excluding Louis DeGras, believe that the Slytherin Proof should be forgotten and forfeited?"

Silence.

"Then let us begin. In first order of the tradition, a ring with the Zabini family crest should have been placed on Melody Harrem's left ring ringer. Please hold up the Proof."

Hermione lifted her hand, where the sapphire glinted in the candlelight.

Draco nodded. "Next in the order of business, a pair of underwear belonging to Melody Harrem should be in the possession of Blaise Zabini. Please hand over the Proof so we may properly identify the owner."

Blaise tossed over the red panties. Holding them aloft in one hand, Draco muttered a spell and tap them with his wand. The underwear floated up and to Hermione. Draco nodded again. Blaise quickly grabbed them and stuffed them into his pocket, glaring at DeGras who had been eyeing them and slowly reaching out.

"And finally, the remaining Proof. Melody Harrem and Blaise Zabini must, for minimum of ten minutes, sh–"

A voice interrupted Draco from behind the couch, "I, Pansy Parkinson, believe that the Slytherin Proof should be forgotten and forfeited."

The already silent room seemed to reach a whole new level of quiet as everyone turned to gawk at Pansy.

Draco frowned, "Pans, you had your time to speak up."

Pansy huffed, "Snape kept me after. Besides, this is complete lunacy. Louis is just jealous that he didn't get the new girl first." She pushed her way through the crowd until she was standing next to Hermione and said, "When have we ever known Blaise fall in love and give a girl his ring? Or even show any interest in a girl other than the unspeakable?" She shook her head, "Slytherin Proof shouldn't be needed in this situation, not when Blaise has never been known for doing this on a mere whim. Come on guys, get some common sense in you."

Hermione stared at her for a few moments, was Pansy honestly trying to help her or was she still trying to get on her good side?

Blaise gripped her hand tighter, and they both looked up at Draco as he contemplated.

DeGras knocked Pansy onto the ground and moved to where she had been standing, "No matter the circumstances, I have every right to call Slytherin Proof. Either that, or I get my date."

Hermione edged closer to Blaise and he wrapped a protective arm around her.

Draco grabbed DeGras by the collar and said under his breath, "Never shove around my fiancee like that again, do you understand me?" DeGras nodded, turning white. Shoving him to the side, Draco helped Pansy up before turning to the crowd and saying, "Due to the circumstances, the Slytherin Proof will be terminated under the agreement that the couple Blaise Zabini and Melody Harrem stay engaged for a minimum of two months."

Blaise stood up and pulled Hermione along with him, "We agree."

The crowd grumbled and began to disperse. Slytherin Proof was one of the most exciting occurrences all year long and now somebody had to go and cancel it. Soon, only Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and DeGras were still in the room.

DeGras sidled up to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I will get my date with you, gorgeous, I swear I will." Then he kissed her on the lips and shoved his tongue down her throat. Hermione shoved him off and Blaise quickly let off some frustration on DeGras' face while Hermione rubbed at her mouth with her sleeve.

Hermione went next to Pansy and said, "Thank you, Pansy."

Pansy smiled, "Anytime, Melody."

Blaise stood next to her and smiled weakly, "Come on," He said, and led her back to his room.

Sitting down on his bed, she let out a gust of air. "All of that worry for nothing, huh?"

He shook his head, "Naw, we just got lucky. But we both have to keep our noses clean, because DeGras will be keeping an eye on us, or rather you." He sat down next to her and leaned against a pillow.

"I just don't understand what the big deal is. I mean there are plenty of other girls here, not only in Slytherin, but the other Houses as well." Hermione frowned, "It's ridiculous."

Blaise laughed at her confused expression. "Have you looked in the mirror, Hermione? Your cousin is extremely attractive. Add the looks to the fact that you are technically fresh meat and," He paused, "You've basically become the object of desire for nearly every male here at Hogwarts." Smirking, he added, "Perhaps even a few of the females?"

Hermione scoffed, "That could possibly be the stupidest thing I have ever heard of." She frowned, "But it sadly explains a lot of things that I had been questioning since my transition." Sigh. Glancing down at her watch, she said, "It's almost eight, I better go meet Umbridge and her damn quill of torture." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait." Blaise stood up and squeezed himself between her and the door, "We need to talk before you go. You'll get back late and this can't wait until morning."

Hermione nodded and moved back to the bed. "Well, let's have it then." She glanced at her watch again. Only five minutes until eight, Umbridge was going to slaughter her.

Sitting down next to her, Blaise stared at her for a few moments before saying, "We need to go over a couple of rules." He paused. "First of all, since the minimum is two months, we need to go through this engagement for at least three. If, at the two month marker, we separate, then the Slytherins will be after us like a rabid werewolf after an injured rabbit."

Hermione nodded once more, "Of course." She moved to stand up, but Blaise put a hand on her leg, making her pause.

"Secondly, we have to keep up appearances all around Hogwarts. Therefore we have to act just like a real engaged couple would." Blaise raised at his eyebrows at Hermione, expecting her to start complaining, but instead she just nodded.

"And finally, while you should already know this, I felt the need to warn you since you accepted a date with DeGras so easily." He paused to lick his lips, "I know how you Gryffindors are. Falling in love with one another at every whim. Well, you can't do that here. Never, ever fall in love or earnestly date a Slytherin. Doing so will only mean that you will be used."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not stupid enough to do that Blaise," She laughed, "Honestly, I'm not here to fall in love with the first Slytherin that throws me a bone. I'm here for one reason and one reason only. You know that."

He looked at her unsure, "If you say so, but there are other people like Louis DeGras out there." He let go of her leg and gestured at the door. "You better go before Umbridge has a conniption fit."

Hermione smiled weakly and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for everything, Blaise." Glancing down at her watch, she cursed and ran at the door. Not only was she ten minutes late for her detention, but she had to go to Snape's office first to gulp down some more Polyjuice potion.

* * *

"You're late," Said the hag as Hermione walked into the office. A blank piece of parchment and the blasted quill were already waiting for her on a desk in front of Umbridge's desk.

"Sorry, Professor. Professor Snape gave me a note explaining my tardiness." Hermione held out the note toward the hag.

She disregarded the note and said, "I do not appreciate waiting on errant minded students. For everyday that you are late, you will have three more days of detention added." She smiled innocently at Hermione. "Starting today."

Hermione put on a fake smile and said, "I understand ma'am." She sat down at the desk and picked up the quill, "What lines would you like me to write today?"

"Today, for your lines, you should write, hmm. . ." The hag paused, thinking. "How about, 'I must not be a loud mouth.'" She tapped her chin with a quill, "Yes, that's perfect. I'll let you know when to stop."

Hermione half smiled, half glared at the hag before picking up the quill.

* * *

Six hours later, Hermione was holding the sleeve of her cloak against the back of her hand as wandered down to the dungeons. Hissing, she glanced down at the words engraved into her hand and attempted to staunch the flow. For some reason, the bleeding refused to stop. The walls, statues, and portraits began to blur together, slowly ebbing to darkness

Knowing she wouldn't make it to the common room, Hermione headed for Professor Snape's office. Her robes were completely soaked with blood as she weakly banged her fist against his door. The moment the door opened, Hermione collapsed into Snape's arms.

* * *

_Fife, Scotland_

A searing pain woke up Melody Harrem. Her once white sheets were stained with blood. Gazing at her hand and her sheets in distress, she screamed waking up her family and the neighbors.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Madam Pomphrey performed spell after spell. "It's not working, Severus. What ever curse caused those wounds are deflecting my spells."

"I'll go get Dumbledore." Snape left without another word.

* * *

_Fife, Scotland_

Doctors flurried around the unconscious Melody Harrem. No matter how many times they stitched up her hand and added skin grafts, the bleeding refused to stop and the stitches and skin grafts seemed to just dissolved.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Professor Dumbledore poured a potion down Hermione's throat. Her body melted back into it's original form. The effect was immediate and the words in her hand disappeared completely, fading along with Melody Harrem's body.

* * *

_Fife, Scotland_

A long, steady beep filled the hospital room. "Time of death," Said one of the doctors, "Two thirty-eight AM." A nurse covered the pale face of Melody Harrem with a sheet. The doctor shook his head, "Take her to the morgue, I need to inform the parents."

* * *

Late, late, late, late, late! I am so so so sorry. This chapter should have gone up days ago. And I have plenty excuses why it didn't go up and took forever to write (Despite it's lack of length). 1- I got laid off (Stress), 2- My birthday was yesterday (Lazy), 3- THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE! (Main reason)

Pathetic reasons, yes, but logical and efficient reasons nonetheless. I can't be bothered to thank anyone individually at the moment, so I'll go ahead and thank everyone in the next chapter. However, I would still like to note my appreciation for all of the reviews, alerts, and favourites. It really, really means a lot to me.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you soon!


	5. Chapter Five

**Author:** DanseDeLaMort

**Title:** Undercover

**Word Count:** 6660

**Beta:** Is currently being sorted out. XD Where's the Sorting Hat and Scarf of Sexual Preference when you them? Hmm, probably still on their honeymoon.

* * *

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

**Year:** Fifth

**Plot:** Dumbledore needs an uncover agent in Slytherin, and who better than the intelligent Hermione? Using a Polyjuice potion to appear as her cousin Melody Harrem, Hermione enters the dungeons to find not only a world full of sex, lies, and money, but love in the most unexpected of places.

**Rating:** M for sexual content and language

* * *

Chapter Five

The first thought that came to Hermione's mind when she woke up was 'Owwww.' Her whole body felt as if it had been run over by an eighteen wheeler four times and then finished off with a pick ax. Wincing against the bright light, Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Why was she in the Hospital Wing?

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were standing around the foot of her bed talking to Madam Pomphrey in hushed undertones. Hermione watched them with blurry eyes until Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, flew in and dropped a letter into it's owner's hands.

Professor Dumbledore immediately opened the sealed parchment and read the message, the wrinkles in his forehead deepening every other second.

McGonagall was the first to speak up, "How is she?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "It is just as we feared, Minerva. Miss. Melody Harrem was just pronounced dead at a muggle hospital. It appears that the wounds found on Miss. Granger were the same and just as relentless."

Madam Pomphrey gasped as Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "How is that possible," They both whispered.

All four heads turned to face Hermione who was pushing herself up into a sitting position. Madam Pomphrey rushed toward the bed, her hands fluttering around a cart of potions. "How are you feeling, Miss. Granger? Are you in pain?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm fine. What did you say about Mel, Professor? I must have misheard you, because it's impossible that she would suffer from the same injury."

Albus Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "It isn't a mistake, Miss. Granger." He paused and looked at her with grief stricken eyes. "I am terribly sorry."

Tears pooled in her eyes, "No, that isn't possibly. It is physically impossible that any injury happening to my person can transfer to another, no matter what potion I have been taking." The tears spilled over and she looked from face to face hoping, wishing, _praying_ that someone who suddenly burst out laughing and say that it was just their way of getting back at her for scaring them. Oh, please let this all be a sick joke.

Professor Snape finally spoke up, "Miss. Granger raises a point, Professor. This is the first time that I've heard of anything like this happening." He shook his head, thinking. "The only ingredient in the Polyjuice Potion that links Miss. Granger to Miss. Harrem was the lock of hair we stole."

Madam Pomphrey pushed a glass of water into her hand, "Drink."

Hermione took the glass in her hands, but refused to sip the water despite her parched throat.

"I'm not completely sure, Severus, I'll have to ponder over it tonight." Dumbledore glanced out at the lightening sky. "Ah, or this morning, rather." He turned his blue eyes toward her. "But first, I would like you to answer how you got that particular injury on your hand Miss. Granger."

She went white as a ghost as she pictured Umbridge and Fudge taking over Hogwarts because she opened her mouth and ratted out the Hag. "Oh, I, erm. . ." Her breathing increased. "Is it really important?"

McGonagall glanced down at her favourite student, shocked. "Why, of course it is important Miss. Granger. The injuries on your hand were extremely serious, and excuse my bluntness, but as your cousin has just proved, they were fatal."

Hermione just shook her head back and forth as she spoke, "I can't, Professor."

"Why, Miss. Granger." Asked Snape, his head slightly tilted to the side as he listened.

Lie, lie, lie. She had to lie. Closing her eyes and tilting her head down she said, "I have a history of depression. Whenever I get extremely stressed, I used this quill that writes with my own blood. And as I write, it cuts the words into my hand. I just write and write until I can't feel the pain anymore." She looked up at her teacher's with wide eyes, "I had never hurt myself this badly though and I honestly didn't know that it would effect Mel." She began to sob, "I didn't mean to kill her. Honest, I swear."

No one seemed to know what to say. Even Madam Pomphrey, looked at Hermione with her mouth open. After a few seconds, she managed to compose herself and say, "This is not good, Miss. Granger. Self injury is a very serious matter." She started messing with potions again, "I am going to have to ask that you meet with me every other day for counseling and take a teaspoon of this potion everything with breakfast." She put a plain bottle on the table next to the bed. "It is an antidepressant."

Hermione nodded meekly, "Yes, Madam Pomphrey, I understand Madam Pomphrey." Oh, of all the lies. . .

The other three professors still looked as if they were unsure of what to say. Professor Dumbledore finally broke the silence by saying, "Yes, well. Terrible accident then." He swallowed, "Go ahead an take the Polyjuice potion once more. You can have tomorrow off from class, but please meet me in my office at ten." He nodded at Snape, "Please accompany her to the Slytherin common room, Severus. Once Poppy gives her OK, of course." He turned to McGonagall, "Please accompany me to my office, Minerva?"

They left together, and after swallowing a few more potions, including the dreaded Polyjuice, Madam Pomphrey finally allowed Professor Snape to lead Hermione back to the common room. Pausing outside the secret entrance, Snape said, "Get some rest Miss. Harrem, and try not to beat yourself up too much."

She shook her head and looked everywhere except for Snape, "How could I not, Professor? Because of me, my cousin is dead." More tears poured as she came to realization, "Oh Merlin, I murdered my cousin."

Professor Snape hesitated for a moment, before gathering her into a hug, "Of course not, Miss. Granger," He whispered, "It was an accident." He pushed her away by the shoulders to look into her eyes, "Just accident, so don't blame yourself. I'll take a hundred points from Gryffindor if I have to."

Hermione breathed out a laugh, "You would too. I won't Professor." Ooh, another lie, she thought bitterly. Becoming more of a Slytherin everyday.

"Get some rest, Miss. Granger."

Nodding at her slightly, Professor Snape spun on his heel and left her to whisper the password through her tears.

The common room was cold and empty. Oh how she longed for the warmth of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione stopped at the girl's stairway, thinking. Should she wake up Blaise? She really needed a friend to be with her right now, else she didn't know what she would do.

Tip toeing up the boy's stairs, Hermione pushed open the door and moved to Blaise's bed. "Blaise," She whispered thickly, trying her hardest not to wake anybody else up, "Blaise," She said a bit louder.

"He's not going to wake up," said a muffled voice from behind her. She spun around and squinted to see Draco moving to sit up. "He takes a sleeping draught every night. He won't even move until seven."

Hermione couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that raced down her face, "Oh." Her voice shook with emotion, "Sorry for waking you up." With a muffled sob, she turned and ran down the stairs.

She sat down on the couch before the fire and stared into it. Hermione was so focused with her thoughts that she didn't hear or see Draco sit next to her.

"What's wrong, Harrem?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

Hermione jumped at his voice, but was quick to answer. "My cousin was just murdered," She paused, "And I think it's my fault." Oh great, she thought, now she would have to come up with another lie. She just couldn't keep her bloody mouth shut.

Draco frowned at her, "I'm sorry, Melody." He wrapped an arm around her, "What makes you think it was your fault?"

"Melo," She broke off quickly trying to come up with another name and another lie, "Melanie was a halfblood. I was the only one who knew, and a letter I sent to her got intercepted by my parents." She began to sob, "They murdered her and my aunt." Hermione leaned into Draco's chest, "Normally I wouldn't care what my parent's did to halfblood, mudbloods, and blood traitors. . . But they were family. And Melanie was one of my closest friends."

She suddenly pulled away as an idea came to her. Hermione knew how she could get Draco to suggest to Voldemort that she be inducted into the Death Eaters. Jumping up, she said, "Oh Merlin, I'll have to leave." She spun around wildly as she attempted to race toward the girl's dormitory. Come on, she thought, take the bait, please take the bait.

Hermione was nearly at the foot of the stairs when a strong pair of arms circled her waist and held her in place. And check.

"Go where," Draco asked, his white-blonde hair falling into his face.

"They'll kill me. My mother and father are going to think I'm blood traitors since I didn't tell them about my aunt and cousin." She forced tears out, "They are going to kill me. I have to leave." She tried to tug away.

He turned her around and held her wrists next to her side with a firm grip, "Are you out of your bleeding mind, Melody? As much as I hate to say this, Hogwarts is the safest place you could be." His gray eyes darkened in anger, "Besides, do you have any idea of what this would do to Blaise if you were to just up and leave?"

Hermione's face fell. "It will probably be for the best. Mum and dad would not hesitate to kill him either."

Draco glared at her for a few moments. "No. You are going to stay here, Melody. Even if I have to hex your arse into a chair. Blaise has fallen in love with you for some bloody reason, and I will not allow you to ruin this." He ran a hand through his hair. His face darkened, "Besides, I think I have an idea that will get you back into a good grace with your parent's, I just have to talk with Father about it."

Checkmate.

Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Draco." She looked up at him, her eyes shining in the little light. "Thank you," She whispered.

Draco just nodded, looking as if he would like nothing more than to run as far from the Common Room as possible. "Get to bed, Harrem. You should rest," He said gruffly.

He turned away from her and started to go back up the stairs. Hermione watched him, her excitement barely contained. She did it. Draco was going to get her inducted with the Death Eaters.

Draco turned around at the top of the stairs and looked at Hermione with tired eyes, "Blaise isn't the best when it comes to emotions," He paused, looking unsure about what he was doing, "Um, what I'm trying to say is, erm. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. I know we didn't have a very good start, but if Blaise trusts you, then I have I no reason not to."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you. That really means a lot to me." Who knew that Draco Malfoy had a soft side?

He gave Hermione a soft smile and entered his dormitory.

Hermione sighed. If she was troubled before, she wasn't quite sure how she was feeling now. On one hand, she was absolutely traumatized and torn up due to the death of her cousin. A death that _she_ caused. Yet on the other hand, she was one step closer to completing her mission. She was so close you could practically taste it.

Glancing down at her watch, Hermione squeaked. It was almost seven in the morning! There was no way that she would be able to wake up on time for Professor's Dumbledore's appointment if she went to sleep now. Hermione sighed, apparently she would was going to be running on low fuel today. A couple of hours of sleep, or being knocked out she should say, was definitely not adequate rest.

Running her hand through her hair, she grabbed a book from one of the shelves. At least the Slytherins read, she thought. It would give her something to do while she waited for Blaise to get up.

* * *

"I'm beginning to think dat you're glued to dat chair," Said a familiar Irish accent.

Hermione jumped and swiveled around to see a smirking Patricia. Gryffindor wannabe or not, only Slytherins ever smirked in this school.

"You're one to talk. You seem to be the first down here everyday. Trying to hide something?" Hermione smirked at her. Hey, don't judge. She was supposed to be a Slytherin, right?

Patricia rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch next to her. "Everything." She laughed. "Why _are_ you always down 'ere?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. I just like to think and the fire soothes me, I suppose." Yawning, she added, "Although it doesn't give me too much time to rest."

"No, I don't suppose it would." She nodded her head towards the door, "D'you wanna join me for breakfast? M'sure my friends won't mind." Patricia looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Smiling Hermione said, "Sure. Just let me go up and get changed."

As soon as Hermione had finished changing, she walked with Patricia down to the Great Hall. As they ate, Patricia prattled on about one thing or another, and as much as Hermione tried to listen, she kept getting distracted by the stares coming down from the staff table. Surely as teachers they should have more tact?

Hermione raised and lowered her eyebrows as she let out a sigh and moved around a blueberry on her plate. Patricia was still talking, not having noticed that Hermione had completely zoned out and was now staring into space.

"Hem hem," Coughed a sickly sweet voice that Hermione had hoped to never hear again.

Patricia finally stopped talking, and together she and Hermione looked up at Professor Umbridge who was wearing an ostensibly fake smile on her face.

"I just wanted to let you know, Miss. Harrem, that you still have a detention tonight. Dead family members are of concern to me, so don't think you can weasel you're way out of it." The hag glanced down at Hermione's unblemished hand, "Especially since the message isn't getting through to you." Tutting, she pranced off to the staff table, where several teachers suddenly decided that they had enough to eat.

Patricia's mouth had fallen open. "Well, she's a right bitch, ain't she?" She pursed her lips, "What she mean about dead family members?"

Hermione glanced down at her hands, "I just found out last night that my cousin Melanie had been murdered."

"Oh bloody. . . I'm so sorry, Melody." Patricia's eyes swiveled around as she searched for something to say, "No wonder you looked so gloomy earlier. Do you want to talk about it?

Hermione just shook her head. "No. Thank you though." She took in a couple of breaths, "Erm, it's getting rather crowded in here, so I think I'll just get to class." She stood up and began gathering her things, "Thanks for the company." Hermione raced down the aisle to the doors.

Patricia frowned at her back. The Great Hall had yet to be filled and classes didn't start for another hour yet.

Melody was dead. It was Hermione's fault. Melody was dead. She killed Melody. She murdered Melody. Melody was dead. Melody was dead. Melody was dead. Melody was dead. Melody was dead!

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up, Hermione thought furiously to herself. Just when she was finally able to stop crying, the hag had to start things up again. That inconsiderate, bleeding, toad-like––.

Crash! Gah, she thought to herself, how was she always crashing into things.

"You OK, Mel?"

Hermione glanced up to see Blaise staring at her with worried eyes. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her away from the Great Hall.

"I'll talk to you guys later," He called over his shoulder at Draco and Pansy. "Draco told me about your cousin, is it true?" He asked once they had hidden in an alcove away from the morning crowd.

Hermione just nodded numbly.

"What really happened?"

The tears came yet again and once more Hermione was unable to stop the onslaught of emotions.

Blaise's eyes widened, "Wait, no, don't cry." He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, "Shhh, just let it out." He patted her back pathetically.

"It's my fault she died." She sobbed into his shoulder

"What are you talking about, Melody, of course it isn't."

Hermione pulled back, "But it is, Blaise. Somehow the curse that is on Umbridge's quill injured not only hand but hers as well. She died from it."

He wiped away a tear with his thumb, "Look, Hermione," He whispered to her, "That doesn't make it your fault. If anything, it's Professor's Umbridge's." He frowned, "But what I don't understand is how the curse reached her. Just because you are wearing her body doesn't mean she should have felt your pain or suffered the same injuries."

Hermione licked her lips. "I don't know either. I had done a lot of research on Polyjuice potion in second year and there wasn't anything in the potion that would allow the user's pain to be transferred to another. It's physically impossible. I mean, what with the body's nervous system, unless the brain waves were somehow magically transferred, Mel's body should never have even known that her double existed."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "What?" He finally asked. "What the bloody hell is a nervous system?"

"Your body has several systems that allow it to work properly and efficiently. The nervous system is what basically allows you to feel pain. If you burn your hand, it tells your brain that you felt pain and that whatever burned your hand is bad, so you know to remove your hand away."

"Right," He said drawing out the word. "I can honestly say that I have never heard of that before."

"Well, you wouldn't unless you were training to be a Healer, and even then most wizards and witches don't bother learning about how the brain and body work. They mostly just leave that up to the muggles to research."

Blaise sighed, "Nervous system or no, Hermione, this wasn't your fault."

"It is though," She breathed in several times before speaking, "I was stupid enough to get a detention. I should have just kept my mouth shut in class."

He shook his head, "Umbridge deserved it. No matter what you said or did, she has no right to use that quill. Those were banned before my mum had even been born."

Hermione just nodded mutely. She knew it was her fault, but she didn't feel like arguing it anymore.

Blaise stared at her for a moment. "I know you must have already eaten, but accompany back to the table? Pansy will give me grief for being a horrible fiance if I just let you run off and do Merlin knows what." He winked at her, "Besides, we have to keep this facade up, right?"

Hermione laughed, "It might serve you right. Taking advantage of me yesterday." She smirked, "But sure, I'll come." She walked out into the hallway and into the throng of students.

His mouth dropped open, "I did not!" His mouth opened and closed a few times before finally sliding into a smirk. "If I recall, Melody, you were enjoying it as much as I did."

Hermione stopped suddenly, causing Blaise to walk into her. She twirled around, "Are you saying you enjoyed it, Zabini," She whispered, "I thought touching a mudblood would have been one of your most traumatic moments in your pure blood existence."

He sat up straight, his nose slightly raised, "I was just trying to get under your skin, now come one." Blaise turned her around and walked back to the Great Hall, his hand resting on her lower back the whole way.

During the time that they had been talking, the Great Hall had filled up with students. Edging their way past the gossiping and laughing groups, Blaise and Hermione managed to find Draco, Theo, and Pansy sitting at the very end of the table.

They sat next to one another across for Draco and Pansy who were whispering into one another's ears.

"Oh get a room you two," Groaned Blaise as he filled up his plate with scrambled eggs. "Some of us are trying to eat."

Pansy giggled, "You're one to talk, Blaise. Don't think we haven't noticed Melody's neck." She waggled her eyes suggestively. She leaned into Draco's arms who was smirking at the blushing duo.

"At least it was done behind closed doors," Said Blaise, straightening his robes.

"Oh come off it," Said Pansy, "I'm surprised you aren't snogging her every chance you get."

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that," He asked, insulted.

Pansy smirked, "You know what I'm talking about. Shall I just say H.G." Her expression dared him to respond.

Hermione frowned, "What's H.G.?" She looked from face to face. Pansy and Draco were both holding in laughter, whereas Blaise looked as if he was trying to kill the duo with his eyes.

Pansy glanced at Blaise for a moment before looking at Hermione. "Blaise had been in love with this girl since First Year. No matter who asked him out or put a move on him, he refused to even give them a second glance." She frowned thoughtfully, "Until you came along at least. Odd."

Blaise quickly interrupted, "It doesn't matter, that's in the past. Besides, I was never in love with her. I just said she wasn't as ugly as Draco made her out to be."

Raising his eyebrows, Draco said, "Oh come off it, Blaise. I said she looked like a bucktoothed beaver and you started a whole bloody monologue about how she was actually quite attractive despite the circumstances."

Bucktoothed beaver? But wait. . .

"Who are we talking about," Hermione asked slowly, refusing to believe her own brain.

"Oh that's right," Said Pansy, "You never got a chance to meet her." She looked at Blaise as if deciding whether or not to tell his little secret.

"It's nothing," Said Blaise, glaring warningly at the couple across from him.

"Oh, is that why you would moan her name in your sleep," Taunted Draco.

Hermione just watched the conversation go back and forth. No, he couldn't have. . . It just wasn't possible. She was muggleborn.

"Shut up," Said Blaise, "The both of you."

"No, keep speaking," Said Hermione. "I want to know who captured my Blaise's heart before me." Oh, how hard it was to keep a straight face!

Blaise blanched and placed a hand on her thigh, "No one, my dear Melody. They are joking." He glared at the duo, "Aren't you?"

"No," they said simultaneously.

"We call her the Unspeakable here in Slytherin," Said Pansy. "But her real name was Hermione Granger. She was the Gryffindor bookworm and mudblood extraordinaire." She rolled her eyes, "Thank Merlin you came along, we were getting ready to call St. Mungo's on his arse."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her temporary fiance. "I'm second to a _mudblood_," She asked scathingly.

Draco nodded, "Not only that, but she wasn't even attractive." He glared mockingly at his best friend, "I stand by what I said originally, she's a bucktoothed beaver."

"Right, well, uh, we should be off." He stood up, his eggs untouched. "I'll deal with you two later." He glared at them, and took Hermione's hand. "Come along, Melody."

"A mudblood?" She asked once more as she was being dragged away, loud enough for all of the Slytherin to hear and snicker.

Hermione had to jog to keep up with Blaise's brisk walk. He led her outside and into the gardens where students and teachers rarely entered, save for Hagrid.

He slammed his fist into a wall. "I could kill those two." He glared at the stone bricks, breathing heavily. They had no right, absolutely no right to tell Melody that.

A burst of laughter made him twist around to glare at the laughing girl. "You think it's funny do you?"

Hermione shook her head, a wide smile on her face. "No, of course not." She paused to let out a small peel of laughter, "I think it's hilarious." She sidled up to him, making him back up until his back was pressed into a wall. She pressed her hand into his chest, holding him there. Leaning her face near his, she said, "So you've been secretly harboring an undying love for me?" She smirked, "Who would have guessed?"

Blaise glared at her. "No, I was never in love with you nor will I ever be, Granger."

"Oh, back to Granger now, are we?" She slid the hand on his chest up to his shoulder and around the back of his neck. Stepping forward until her body was pressed against his, she stood on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear, "Don't worry. I'm not the jealous type." How could somebody be jealous of themselves? Hermione slid her other hand around his neck.

He began to breathe heavily and his eyes darted from her eyes to her lips and back. "Careful, Hermione. You're playing with fire, here."

"Fire is my specialty," She whispered before gently placing her lips on his. What in the name of Merlin was she doing, she thought to herself furiously. She didn't even like Blaise romantically!

Blaise pushed her away gently. "I'm serious, Hermione. As a male I only have so much self-control."

She licked her lips and smirked internally as Blaise's eyes were drawn to her lips. His blue eyes darkened and his pupils dilated as he subconsciously edged closer to her.

"Control is overrated."

Needing no other cue than that, he spun them around and pressed her into the wall. His hands pressed into her hips as he attacked her lips with his own. Hermione closed her eyes and did just as he told her to do the night before. For the first time in her life, she didn't care about rules or studying or what people thought. She just felt. With that kiss she let out all of the pain and frustration she had kept inside for so many years.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, she swiped her tongue along the edge of his lips tentatively, waiting for him to direct her. With a low growl, Blaise hitched her up higher on the wall so her head was level with his. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips, her skirt riding up.

He moved his lips down to her collar bone and bit down hard, causing her to gasp. He suckled gently on the dented skin, soothing it with this tongue. At this rate, nobody in Hogwarts would be able to deny that she was with someone romantically.

Blaise moved back to her lips, which were slightly open from her breathing. He slipped his tongue in explored her mouth, memorizing every detail. Hermione sucked on his tongue and tightened her legs around him, bringing her lower body even closer to him, silently promising him things to come.

He moaned into her mouth and his body responded by hardening and pressing himself against her, blocked only by her underwear (Slytherin Green) and his uniform. His hands edged under her shirt and rested on the concave curve of her waist, his thumbs brushing against the lacy edge of her bra.

Hermione moved her mouth away from his and moved down to his neck, sucking and nibbling on a throbbing neck. A small bruise slowly formed, matching the two on her neck. She slid her hands down the front of his shirt and to the edge of his pants. She played with the button for a second before sliding up his shirt and exploring the hard planes of his chest. He was definitely on the quidditch team.

He brought her mouth back to his and softly kissed her lips. Blaise backed away from the wall and lowered her so she could stand on her own, his lips never leaving hers untouched. He slid his hands up the back of her shirt and unhitched her bra. His lips stopped moving for a second, waiting for her to shove him away. When Hermione didn't he startled sucking on her bottom lip, his hands following her ribs to the front of her chest, still below the bra. He slowly edged his hands up, cupping her breasts. He slowly circled his thumbs around her nipples, causing them the harden.

Hermione gasp turned into a moan as he rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"Tell me to stop," He whispered, pulling his lips a centimeter away from hers.

She just opened her eyes and stared into his own, her chest moving up and down with heavy breaths.

"Tell me stop," Blaise whispered again, his lips caressing hers slightly as he spoke.

Did she want him to stop? Her mind begged her to tell him to stop, argued with her that this wasn't right. She was supposed to do this with the guy she loved, not with some fake fiancee hidden pressed against a castle wall.

But the emotional side, the hormonal side urged her to tell him to continue. She needed this or else she would break down soon. She needed this outlet.

Before she could answer, Blaise took her silence as a no and gently placed his lips against her own. He pulled a hand out from underneath her shirt and began undoing the buttons on her school shirt.

Somewhere in her mind alarms began going off, but she ignored them and kissed him harder, wanting the rush of hormones to return.

Her shirt completely unbuttoned, fell off of her shoulders and bunched at her elbows. Blaise slid her bra straps down, baring her breasts completely to him. He hitched her up again, forcing her legs to wrap around him once more. He cupped her breasts in his hands and moved his mouth from her lips to one of nipples, flicking it with his tongue. Hermione moaned and bucked against his hips as a small shudder ran through her body.

Hermione edged her hand to his shirt, undoing the buttons. He sucked on her nipple, his hands squeezing and caressing her other breast. Once all of the buttons were undone, Hermione raked her nails over his chest and down his stomach, making him shiver. He moved his lips back to hers, and slid his hand down to her thigh and slowly began edging her skirt up higher and higher. His hand traveled to the back of her bum and rested there, squeezing every now and then as the emotions ran high.

DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! The tower clock rang, signaling the hour and letting students know to rush to class.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Realization kicked in and she dropped legs from around Blaise's hips and pushed him away.

"Oh Merlin" Fixing her bra and shirt, she looked up at him blushing. "Erm, you have class, and I, uh, have to go, uh." She looked around anxiously, "I just have to go." She ran around the heavily breathing boy and ran out of the garden and around the corner, disappearing from sight.

Blaise just stared at the wall, not even bothering to turn around and watch her run off. He pressed his forehead into the wall and waited for his breathing to calm down before buttoning up his shirt. Turning around, he groaned at the tightness in his pants. Great, he thought, late for class and no time to take care of this. Bloody hormones.

* * *

Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin, Hermione thought to herself as she raced down to the Slytherin. What had she done? What had she _almost_ done? She ran up the girl's stairs three at a time and threw herself onto her bed.

Drawing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and closed her eyes. "It's ok, Hermione," She said to herself. "It's just stress. That's all. Hormones and stress. This happens with teenagers all the time."

Hermione glanced down at her watch. Class had started ten minutes ago, and even though she had been excused for the day, there was no way she was going to be able to be alone with her thoughts and still manage to stay sane. Between Melody and Blaise, Hermione would rather get yelled at by Umbridge for being late than stay in her dorm until ten o'clock.

* * *

"Hem, hem," Coughed the Hag, "And what are you doing in my class, Miss. Harrem. I was under the impression that Headmaster Dumbledore had excused you for the day."

Hermione nodded, "Yes ma'am. But I felt that being in class would be more productive than moping about."

The hag eyed her with a pleasant smile on her face, "And you couldn't decide this before class started? I thought I had made it clear on how I felt about tardiness."

Hermione looked down at her feet, "Sorry, Professor."

"As it is, you can go sit next to Mr. Zabini, who has also decided to be tardy." The Hag turned around and waved her wand at a chalk board. "Now class, please read chapter seven and write down Kadesson's rules on disarming and explain each rule in your own words."

Hermione paled, but moved over to the bench where Blaise was sitting. He moved over to give her barely enough room to sit down. Her side was completely pressed against his and she had to lean into him slightly to keep from falling off.

"Move over," She muttered under her breath.

' He smirked and said out of the corner of his mouth, "Why? I'm quite comfortable."

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Will you please just move."

He edged a little more, giving her adequate space.

"Thank you," She said, opening her eyes and taking out her DADA book.

Blaise frowned at her, but took out his own book and began reading.

Hermione stared at the words on the page, but couldn't seem to absorb any of it. All she could noticed was the heat coming from Blaise's body. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag, along with her quill and a bottle of ink.

As she wrote down the rules for disarming, another piece piece of parchment slid in front of her.

_ 'You're not regretting earlier are you?'_

Hermione stared at the parchment for a moment before using her quill to scratch her reply.

_ **'I'm not completely sure.'**_

_'Well you shouldn't.'_

_**'It was just my hormones speaking earlier, Blaise. I don't plan on repeating it.'**_

Blaise rolled his eyes, but he didn't reply. Instead he crumpled the parchment in his hands and dropped it into his bag. He would just have to talk to her later.

By the time class finally ended, everyone was sick of Kadesson and his rules about disarming. There was absolutely no need to have seventy-eight rules that said basically the same thing over and over again.

As soon as the Hag dismissed them, Hermione jumped up and was nearly out the door before Blaise grabbed her by the arm.

"We should talk."

Hermione pulled her arm out of his hand, "I can't. I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore at ten."

"That's fifteen minutes away!"

"Yes, but you have to get to class, whereas I won't be attending next period."

"I don't need to get to class."

Hermione stared up at him, scandalized. "You can't just skip class! Every lesson is planned accordingly to Ministry requirements and chances are whatever you miss today will be on your O.. Knowing Professor McGonagall, she will probably–"

Blaise held a hand over her mouth. "Melody, I have a free period." He frowned at her, "Come on, I'll walk you to Professor Dumbledore's office at the very least."

Hermione sighed, but she knew there was no throwing him off so she just marched in the general direction of the stairs. If he wanted to talk to her then he would have to follow her around. She was seriously beginning to get sicked of dragged around, it was his turn.

"Look, Melody," He said, "I can tell be the look in your eyes that you are hating yourself for earlier, but–"

"You don't know what I'm thinking Blaise."

He spun her around and held her by the shoulders, "Don't I? If I'm wrong then look me in the eyes and say you don't regret it."

She looked in his eyes and said boldly, "I don't regret it." Oh yes I do, she though.

He raised an eyebrow, "Then you won't mind if I do this then." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss that she could feel in her toes.

"Damn it Blaise, I do mind! It's against school rules and I don't fancy getting another detention."

He smirked, "You're a Slytherin, love. You aren't supposed to care about the rules."

With a huff, she jerked out of Blaise's hands and continued walking towards the staircase.

Blaise jogged after her. "Why are you meeting with Dumbledore anyways? I thought you said you weren't to speak with him until everything was set in motion."

Hermione stopped suddenly and he ran into her. "Melody, you have seriously got to quit stopping in front of me like that."

She turned to face him, "It's because of last night.." She sighed and looked side to side, regretting her words before she even said them. "I really don't want to go and deal with this right now. Any chance you could help me come up with a reason as to why I didn't go?"

Blaise smiled at her, "I'm sure I could come up with a few." He nodded at the staircase. "Back to the dormitory?"

Hermione nodded. She couldn't believe she was blowing off Professor Dumbledore. Willingly and of her own choice on top of it all. . . It was so very Slytherin of her.

* * *

My longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed it!

So to answer a lot of the questions and comments, this WILL be a Dramione, but the Hermione/Blaise relationship is very crucial to the plot of the story. (Plus I love the Blaise/Hermione pairing almost as much as I love the Draco/Hermione pairing.)

Ok, so now for all the thank yous. There are a lot, so I'm just going to name every single person rather than thank this person for this and that person for that. (Next chapter there will be more order thankfully. One day of laziness and I basically screwed myself. O_o)

So thank you to Sayuri Hayabusa, LoganLover8128, cocoa8, Sensula, DelilahJanelle, mimpy, forbiddenluv, StoryLover, hellodaydreamer, Alice, Panda-girl19, dough-re-mi, Musiqa, floonetwork700, kiaralindley, amethystfirechik, yukibaby82, Lalia, tudoroswellian117, MusicalCatharsis, mrmsd15, Jade2099, buahkedongdong, kmll1020, Nadia, cheshirecat1333, iregretit, Cinna16, TeamEdwardAndTeamHayley, SabZz, ALRose-09, BlondeBlueEyedDreamer, Steve-did-it, jessdoubts, Ginnyx34eva, tasha'dee, jackiepie, Country-girl13, SalanderDragon, totalSMfan, YuriLaBlanche, lauriegirl48, isajinx, yasmin-011972, PoisonThorn1407, haileydelacour101, thelonewolf987, The Child Who Cried Blood, DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs, JoyfulLove, SauerKirsche, Catuhh, Icorona23, ANONYMOUS, bubbles4alice, EsemmeTresemme, seattle4, iregretit, noirmatin, bad-princess400, KelseyO, Lana MacK, kittykittykat16, XxCasxX, LalaJones88, Amanda, kittibelle, shorttrees007, Aurora870, Blondeinblack1, , babygurlirish, Wish Me Monsters, ThatNewDemigod, everytimeyoulookatme, The Inveigler, tacker23, Tasi Coral, Margaritalimes, Ginnyx34eva, and Pink Karma for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. It means so much to me.

Don't forget to review for this chapter!


	6. Chapter Six

**Author:** DanseDeLaMort

**Title:** Undercover

**Word Count: **6558

**Beta: **Still being sorted... **  
**

* * *

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

**Year:** Fifth

**Plot:** Dumbledore needs an uncover agent in Slytherin, and who better than the intelligent Hermione? Using a Polyjuice potion to appear as her cousin Melody Harrem, Hermione enters the dungeons to find not only a world full of sex, lies, and money, but love in the most unexpected of places.

**Rating:** M for sexual content and language

* * *

Chapter Six

Once again Hermione found herself on Blaise's bed. But, she swore to herself, all she was going to do was talk. No matter what her body thought it wanted to do.

"Dumbledore will be furious." She said, biting her lip.

Blaise shook his head as he sat down next to her, "I honestly doubt it. Just tell him you were broken up about your cousin, which you are, and that you lost track of time."

"Yet I was composed enough to go to Umbridge's class?"

"Only because I convinced you that you should, if only so I could keep an eye on you until my free period."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "He'll be furious and he won't believe a word I say. He's far too smart for simple tales."

Blaise eyed her for a moment before saying, "If you are so worried, then go. Be a good little Gryffindor. Best to not forget your books though, smartest witch of our age might feel stupid without them."

She stared at him with her mouth slightly open, feeling as if she had just been slapped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He laughed bitterly, "For someone who is trying to play the part of a Slytherin, you keep trying to act like a goodie two shoes." He pursed his lips, frustrated. "Just when you were starting to act like a true Slytherin, you have to go and snivel out of it because you might be in trouble." He scoffed, "You can't even bloody admit that you had fun earlier with me because it isn't something that Hermione Granger would do approve of."

Hermione stared at him, wide eyed.

"Don't give me that ridiculous doe-eyed look, you know it's true. Slytherins are sneaky, we lie. Ninety percent of the time, the professors see right through us, but we still lie to save our hide."

"That's easy to say when your mummy and daddy can pay to get your arse out of trouble from lying."

"Oh, don't act as if you'll get expelled. Every teacher loves you, even Snape now that you're actually earning points for Slytherin."

"You prat. Did you ever think that there is a reason I study so hard and try to get on everybody's good side? No, you haven't, you just chalk it up to my being a Gryffindor." She stood up and stormed toward the door.

Blaise raced after her, twisted her around, and slammed her into the door. "That would be because you are a Gryffindor and that is exactly what Gryffindors do."

Hermione put up her arms and tried to push him off, but it was futile. He was just too strong. "According to Pansy and Draco, you didn't seem to mind me too much when I was still in Gryffindor." She gave a bitter laugh, "But that's unspeakable isn't it. Wouldn't want the world to know that you might actually have feelings for a mudblood." She hit his chest, "Get off of me!"

He grabbed her wrists and and held them pressed against the door above her head. "That's right, I admit it. I've been in love with you since second year. But at least I have the balls to admit it, Granger. What about you though? You didn't seem to mind what we were doing earlier and last night." He smirked, "In fact, you instigated it. I told you to stop."

"I already told you, it was hormones and stress!" She raised her leg to knee him where it hurts, but Blaise quickly pushed a leg between hers and pressed himself against her so tightly she couldn't move. "I said let go of you me, you arse!"

"No. Not until you admit that you had fun."

"I'm sorry, my mother taught me not to lie."

He laughed in her face, "What do you call that then?"

"The truth." She pushed against him, trying to get leverage to push him off.

"Admit it Granger, and I'll let you go run off to Dumbledore."

"Never."

Blaise smirked. "I'll make you a deal Granger." He raised his eyebrows, daring her to ask.

Hermione frowned at him, annoyed and frustrated. "What kind of deal?"

He paused for a moment, thinking. "If you'll willing kiss me right now, I'll let you go when you decide enough is enough," His eyes flickered down to her lips, "But, if you stay longer than ten minutes you have to admit you like me and actually be my girlfriend in all senses of the term."

Hermione gave out a bark of laughter, "How do you know I won't just let you kiss me for a couple of seconds before pulling away?"

"It has to be longer than two minutes."

She chewed on her bottom lip considering, "And if I say no?"

He shrugged, "Then I guess we'll be in this position for awhile." He smirked, "I can't say I'm too uncomfortable though."

Sighing, Hermione said, "Fine. Set your watch for ten minutes and I'll set mine for two." Although, she thought, I won't be here to hear either of them.

He pulled away from her and pressed a few buttons on his watch, smirking. Judging by the way she reacted the first time they kissed, he was certain he had this in the bag.

Hermione rushed to open the door and run out, but Blaise quickly grabbed her wrists before she had even touched the silver knob and banged them against the door, holding them tightly.

"Eh, eh, eh," He said, shoving a leg between hers, "No cheating allowed."

She glared, "I thought Slytherins always cheated."

Blaise leaned in close to her face and whispered before pressing his lips to hers, "Good thing you're a Gryffindor." Slytherin? Gryffindor? He wasn't happy with either!

Hermione kissed him back willingly after a few seconds, responding to every cue he gave her. He smiled internally, it only took a couple of moments for him to break through her shield.

Blaise let go of her wrists, and she immediately cupped his face in her hands. Picking her up, he slowly walked backwards to the bed, sitting with her on his lap.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Hermione smiled against his lips. "Time's up," She whispered as she stood up and smirked. "Au revoir, Blaise. Winking, she strode over to the door and left the room.

Breathing heavily, Blaise watched her leave in shock. Throwing him self down on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling and shouted, "Fuck," as he wiped his hands down his face.

Closing the door behind her, Hermione slid down into a sitting position with her back against the door. "Fuck," she said. What had she just done in there? She didn't care if Dumbledore was angry with her, if she had cared she wouldn't have come with Blaise to his room!

"How is it you are always hovering near my room, Melody?"

Hermione smiled at the familiar voice, "Well Draco, I guess I just find you irresistible and impossible to avoid." She looked down at the foot of the stairs and winked.

With his arms crossed, he leaned against the stair railing and raised his eyebrows. "Flirting, Melody, why whatever would Blaise think?" He smirked at her, "Of course, I can understand the temptation, I mean, look at me." He grinned, showing his teeth. Such perfect teeth, Hermione mused, her parents would approve.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the ground. "Why, are you flirting back Draco? Whatever would Pansy think?" She laughed and skipped down the stairs until she was in front of him. She looked down at him, "What are you doing here anyways, I happen to know for a fact that you have Transfiguration right now."

He shook his head with his lips pursed. "McGonagall kicked me out. Took about a hundred points as well."

"What on earth did you do," she asked incredulously.

Draco widened his eyes, "Nothing, honest!"

Hermione crossed her arms and stared at him.

Something unrecognizable flashed across his face and he frowned, but he quickly replaced it with his signature smirk. "No need to look at me like that, Melody, all I did was transfigure Longbottom into a toad. I figured he and his toad could be the best of friends now." He laughed, "McGonagall nearly had a heart attack."

Hermione frowned internally. That was a vile thing to do, especially since Trevor, Neville Longbottom's toad, had died the year before. Which Draco would know, since it was Goyle who had stepped and squashed him to death.

But, she forced out a laugh and said, "And you wonder why you got into trouble!" She rolled her eyes and took another step closer. "Erm, I wanted to say thank you. For last night I mean."

His face darkened, "Yeah, sure, no problem. I should be receiving father's owl by lunch. I'll let you know then."

Hermione nodded awkwardly. She shouldn't have brought it up. . .

Clearing his throat, Draco said, "Did you hear that Umbridge is looking for people to join some Inquisitorial Squad."

"Yeah, I read the Decree. Are you thinking of joining?"

He shrugged, "Most likely. Father messaged me the day before insisting that I join. What about you?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so. I've got enough on my plate, plus Umbridge and I can't stand one another. She'd slam the door in my face before I could manage to finish my sentence."

Draco laughed, "Well that's what you get for being such a know-it-all in class."

Hermione's smiled melted into a frown. "Yes, well, I've been told to work on that."

"Oh don't get upset," he said desperately, "I only meant it as a joke. Besides, guys like girls who have a bit of brain." He winked at her, "I mean, I love Pansy and I have no problem with marrying her, but she can be a bit, how I do put this delicately. . . Empty headed."

Hermione laughed, "Oh yes, that was very delicate!" But she raised her eyebrows up and down and sighed, "Blaise thinks I should dumb it down a bit though. Apparently acting the part of a Slytherin is a trained art, one I have yet to master." What. Did. She. Just. Say! "I mean, uh, I, er. . ."

Draco laughed, "I know what you mean. People from other Houses and those who haven't attended Hogwarts tend to hear certain things about Slytherin, so you try to pertain to those supposed rules thinking you will fit in better, but it just makes you stand out more." He smiled at her gently, "But don't worry, you're doing brilliantly. Of course, we do usually leave the brains to the Ravenclaws."

"Well, I'm glad you approve." And that he didn't see her blunder for what it really was. Hermione smiled at him, "Well, I think I'm going to go up to my room and study a bit. Nothing else to do, I suppose." Nodding her head at me, she moved past him. "Oh," she said turning around to face him once more, "I should warn you, Blaise is in a bit of a foul mood."

"Which is steadily getting fouler," said an angry voice from the top of the stairs.

Hermione's head jerked up to look at Blaise leaning on the railing and watching Draco and her talk. "Oh, uh hey Blaise. How long have you been standing there."

Draco looked from Hermione to Blaise and back again. "Right, well being caught in the middle of a lover's spat does not quite suit my fancy, so if you'll just excuse me." He jogged up the curved stairs and edged past Blaise into the dorm room.

"Well, the hair colour is the same," He said striding down the stairs, "But I must say, Dumbledore must be getting a lot younger rather than older. In fact, I could almost say that he looks a lot like my best friend." He stopped on the bottom stair, looking down on her.

Hermione blushed, "I just got distracted on my way to his office. I only meant to say hello, but–"

"Liar," he hissed, his sapphire eyes turning into onyx.

Hermione gulped and took a step back, "It's true."

He followed her step and said, "Another lie."

She flushed red, "Whether I am or not is none of your concern. Besides, I would have thought you would be incredibly proud if I were lying. It's the Slytherin thing to do, right?" She glared up at him, her five feet four stature coming nowhere near his six feet.

"Not to me, you aren't!"

"Well, that's a double standard if I've ever heard one." She turned away from him, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to go study now." She ran up the girl's stairs, which were, thankfully, only a couple of feet away.

Blaise followed her, but stopped at the foot of the stairs. "I wasn't done talking to you."

Hermione ignored him and went into the safety of her dormitory.

Something slammed down in the common room making her jump. Hermione glanced anxiously at the door. The stairs here were the same as they were in Gryffindor, right? Who knew that he had such anger issues? Merlin, she thought, she couldn't wait for the three months to be over.

She quickly changed into her pajamas. Having had no sleep the night before, she was incredibly tired. Getting into bed, Hermione pulled the drapes around the full sized mattress and wrapped the green comforter over her. Maybe if she just slept a bit she could wake up and discover that this had all been a dream. One big horrible dream. Melody would still be alive. Blaise wouldn't be mad at her. . . Just a dream. . . A dream. . .

* * *

A light tapping noise jerked Hermione from a dream. Groaning, her turned on her side and brought the blanket over her head and tried to bring her dream back. All that she could remember was a pair of piercing eyes staring into her own. Familiar grey eyes, but who did they belong to?

The tapping noise returned and this time Hermione recognized it as a knock. Shoving off the blanket, Hermione yawned and slid off the bed. With her eyes still half closed, she padded her way to door. As she opened it, Hermione had to blink several times. Surely Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Blaise were not actually standing there.

"Ah, Miss. Harrem," Said Dumbledore, "There you are. Might we come in."

Professor Snape and Blaise pushed their way in, but Dumbledore remained outside of the room waiting for her permission.

Hermione just blinked at him. "Erm, yeah, sure." She stepped out of the doorway and allowed Dumbledore to walk past her. Waving his wand, three comfy looking chairs appeared. Much to Hermione's delight they were all a nice shade of Gryffindor red. It made the room look a bit like St. Nick had taken over, but it was still nice to see chairs that reminded her of her old common room.

Closing the door behind her, Hermione walked over to the chairs. Blaise had opted to sit on her bed, so she took the only remaining chair. Hermione crossed her ankles and placed her hands in her lap, waiting for reprimand.

"No need to look so worried, Miss. Granger. I'm not upset that you didn't come to our meeting. Mr. Zabini explained everything." Professor Dumbledore smiled at her kindly.

He did? Wait, what did he say? Hermione looked over at Blaise who was staring pointedly at the bed post. Clearly, he was still upset with her.

"Yes, sir."

"Now the reason we came up here is that we, Professor Snape and I, that is, felt that we should talk with you about some news that has reached the staff rooms." Dumbledore glanced over at Snape who looked as if he was ready to start yelling once given permission.

Hermione just waited.

"Is it true that Mr. Zabini and yourself have become engaged?"

Her face turned beet red and she opened and closed her mouth several times.

Blaise rolled his eyes at her, "Yes, it is true Professor."

Snape's fingers started tapping on his chair impatiently. Oh, he definitely wanted to let them have it. Perhaps anger issues were a Slytherin thing?

Professor Dumbledore touched the tip of his fingers together and thought to himself. "Hmm. . . While I realize that the romantic concerns of my students, I'm afraid I must ask you if this is really wise?"

Hermione still refused to answer and only stared at her hands. Blaise could answer this one and she could just melt into her chair and hope nobody would notice.

Professor Snape finally snapped, "You two must be the world's biggest idiots!"

"Now, now Severus, it really isn't best to judge."

"How could we not, Albus? Not only are they both only fifteen years old, but as far as the ministry is concerned Blaise Zabini is engaged to marry a Melody Harrem. How are they to explain that Melody doesn't exist and that he is actually engaged to Hermione Granger. Someone he is known for hating." He stood up and started pacing around, "On top of that they have only been friendly to one another for what, a week? I absolutely refuse to let my House turn into a retelling of Romeo and Juliet."

At this Hermione blanched. "I'm not killing myself over that prat," she exclaimed, pointing her thumb at the boy in question.

Blaise frowned at her, and asked, "Who is Romeo and Juliet?"

"It's a play written by a famous muggle named William Shakespeare." Hermione rolled her eyes, "His worst play if you ask me." She just couldn't stand Romeo and Juliet. It was such a horrible story, after all who on earth falls in love, gets married, and kills themselves all in five days? Ridiculous.

"We are not here to discuss muggle literature, Miss. Granger!" Snape sat back down in his chair and glared at her, his chested heaving up and down.

"Please calm down, Severus, or I shall have to ask you to leave this room," Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Please, Professor," Said Hermione, "We aren't really engaged. Well, we are, but it's just a ruse." She glanced at Blaise, looking for help, but he just raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed, "I've been trying my hardest to complete this mission as quickly possible without being obvious. Blaise has been an excellent friend to me while I've been here, more than I could have possibly hoped for."

She looked at Blaise as she said this, "I'm extremely grateful. He offered to help me, and this seemed like the best route to being accepted by the rest of the Slytherins. Plus, now because Malfoy thinks that I am truly in love with Blaise and vice versa, he is willing to help Melody as well." Hermione glanced back at Dumbledore and Snape, "I believe that he is talking to his father about mentioning me at the next Death Eater's meeting or something like that. I managed to convince him that it was the only option, or else I would have to break Blaise's heart, if only to save his life."

Dumbledore looked at her steadily, "Are you sure, Miss. Granger, that this is the truth."

Hermione swallowed, "Yes, sir."

He nodded, "Then that is all." Dumbledore stood up and vanished his chair, "Just one more thing before I leave, Madam Pomphrey would still like to see you tomorrow to begin your therapy."

She winced, but nodded at him showing her understanding. "Yes, sir."

"If you would be so kind as to show me out Severus, it looks like these two would like to talk." He gestured at the door.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. They would most certainly not like to talk, she screamed in her head. She quickly smiled at the duo as they left, before grimacing at Blaise who was still sitting on her bed.

Clearing her throat, she stared and waited for him to speak. She definitely did not have anything to say to him. After his behavior earlier, he was lucky if she ever talked to him again.

"So the Gryffindor does know how to lie," He said, scooting back until he could lean against the wall.

"I never denied it."

He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. That was," he paused, searching for the right word. "That was pretty horrible of me to do that to you. It's no wonder that you wanted to get out of that room. As you said, I was being prat."

"You can say that again," Said Hermione, still glaring.

Blaise nodded."I was being a prat."

She tried to keep a straight face, but a laugh escaped. "I didn't mean that literally."

"I know." He stood up and walked to her. Kneeling in front of her, he grasped her hands in his own. His blue eyes pierced hers and his face softened as he looked up at her, "Please forgive me," He whispered.

Hermione smiled, but shook her head.

"Please," He said, leaning in closer to her, a smile on his face. "Please forgive me?" He put out his bottom lip and let go of her hands and gripped her waist gently.

Still she shook her head, her smile growing.

"Please, pretty, pretty please?" He started tickling her, "Come on, say you'll forgive me?" He leaned in close to her face, "I won't stop until you say you will."

Hermione laughed and attempted to twist away from his hands. "Alright! I forgive you!"

He grinned and pressed his lips to hers for a moment. "I really am sorry," he whispered. He pecked at her lips nervously. Blaise didn't want to push her, he had learned his lesson earlier.

Cupping her hands around his head, Hermione pulled him closer. Sometimes she just couldn't help herself.

Blaise smiled against her lips and kissed her earnestly this time. His hands still at her sides, he tugged her closer until her legs were wrapped around his chest. Hermione swiped her tongue against his bottom lip, beckoning him to open his mouth. She quickly gripped his bottom lip between her teeth and squeezed.

He pinched her hip in turn, causing her to tighten her legs around him. "You prat," She whispered against his lips.

He laughed and slowly stood, picking her up with him. "How about we get a bit comfier," He whispered, setting her down on her bed.

"Oh is that what you call this?" Hermione rolled her eyes, but scooted back on her bed, dragging him over her with her hand. She brought her lips to his and moved her hands under his shirt. He placed a knee on either side of her and moved his lips with hers, a constant battle of dominance with their tongues.

He edged a hand under her tank top and rubbed a circle around her belly button with his thumb.

She knew they were moving too fast again, but she didn't want to stop. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, she reached the top button and started undoing his tie when she stopped and pulled back.

Blaise stopped as well, not wanting to scare her off again.

"What if someone comes in," Hermione whispered, glancing at the door.

He jerked his tie off and slid off of her, tossing his shirt on the remaining chair. Blaise opened the door and wrapped his tie around the outside door knob, and closed the door, locking it.

"Will that work," She asked, "I mean, boys can't usually get up into the girl's dormitory so this wouldn't be the usual thing to do. . ."

He raised an eyebrow at her as he sat back down on the bed. "What do you mean? Haven't the Gryffindor boys figured out how to get past the stairs yet?"

Hermione shook her head.

He laughed and said, "I'll explain later, but for now," He leaned over her and positioned himself between her legs, "I'd rather be doing this."

She smirked, "Oh really, and what if I say that all I want do is study right now?" Her body betrayed her words though. Her legs moved to accommodate him, and her hips moved on their own accord to press against his.

"Then I would say that you are lying." He leaned down and started to kiss her, but he pulled back before his lips had even touched her. "If you do want to stop, then just say so Hermione. I'm not like DeGras, I'll stop."

Hermione licked her lips, "Just shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

Blaise grinned and leaned down to press his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands down his chest as she kissed him. She pressed her hips against him again, she just wanted to feel as close to him as possible right now.

Pulling her tank top off, he thanked Merlin that she wasn't wearing a bra as he looked down at her. Hermione, uncomfortable under his gaze, started to cover herself with her arms. He quickly grabbed her wrists and held them above her with one hand. His other hand followed the curve of her waist down to her hips, stopping at the top of her shorts.

His mouth suckled on her collar bone, slowly moving down to her chest. Hermione's breath quickened as he flicked a nipple with his tongue. She tugged lightly to free her hands, but soon gave up, choosing instead to move against his hips. His erection pressed against her as she moved, letting her know she was doing the right thing.

His free hand slid down between their bodies, forcing her to stop. He could already feel her wetness, despite the layers between his hand and her skin. Blaise's thumb slowly rubbed against her, making her suck in a deep breath.

Too fast, they were moving too fast, but she didn't want to stop. She didn't want to ever stop.

She pressed herself against his hand, coaxing him. Letting him know she wanted more. She needed to feel more.

Blaise moved up and pressed his mouth against hers as he slid his away from her and held her face to his. He moved against her, pressing his erection against her. She moaned into his mouth, and pressed her hips into his as answer. He smiled at her reaction, but still he refused to move any further.

Hermione, needing more, tugged a hand free and unbuttoned his pants. He quickly grabbed her hand and clasped his fingers with hers, stopping her from moving further.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione?" He whispered against her lips, his eyes flickering to each of her own.

She didn't say anything, only staring back and breathing heavily in response.

"I'm serious, Hermione. I only have so much self-control. I can stop now, but I don't know if I can we move further." His chest pressed into hers with every breath.

Hermione licked her lips, unsure. She wanted to wait until marriage. That had been her rule since she had first received the sex talk from her mother, but right now as she stared into his eyes and felt his body pressed against hers, abstinence was the last thing on her mind.

"I'm sure," She whispered, hitching up leg higher, trying to feel as much of him as possible.

Blaise captured her lips and grated against her, making her breathing increase. Hermione unzipped his pants and slid them over his hips, showing the top of his black boxers. He kicked off his pants. Soon her shorts joined his on the ground.

They moved their hips against one another in a steady dance. The two flimsy layers between them left little to the imagination. "Oh, Merlin," she whispered, arching her back as something ran through her body.

Blaise bruised her lips with his mouth, as he tugged at her panties. Impatient, he pulled away from her for a moment and used both of his hands to tear them off of her. She opened her mouth to protest, but he swallowed her words.

She was soaking wet, just begging to be taken quickly and roughly, but Blaise knew he had to take it slow. Virgin, he reminded himself, she was a virgin.

Slowly edging down, he trailed his lips down her neck, past her breasts, and pausing at her stomach. Gripping her hands in his own, he finally reached his destination.

Realizing what he was doing, Hermione gasped and tried to pull him up. "No, Blaise, you don't have to– Oh, Merlin!" She bucked against his lips.

Blaise chuckled, sending vibrations against her clit which traveled up and down her body. She tightened her fingers against his as sucked and gently nibbled on her sweet spot. Shivers ran up and down her body, and just when she thought it was going to be too much to handle, he removed his lips (and his beautiful, amazing, wonderful tongue) from her and positioned himself above her. Her hands clasped in his beside her head.

Moving his lips against hers, he freed a hand and tugged off his boxers. Using his hand to align himself with her, he pulled away to look into her eyes. "Last chance to say no," he said, his velvet tip throbbing with the need to be inside her.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I want to do this Blaise." She needed to do this.

He gripped her hands in his own and slowly pushed himself into her. Her breath caught as her body was forced into accepting a new width. He held himself still, waiting for the okay to continue.

She nodded and pushed herself further against him, urging him to move.

He slowly moved in and out, gauging her reaction, looking for any sign of pain.

Hermione pressed herself against him impatiently.

Her urgency was the last straw. All restraint broke lose. Blaise moved in and out, gripping her hips to move against his. Bringing a hand down, he played with clit as he moved.

Hermione moaned as she moved against him. Never before had she felt like this. She cried out as a giant wave of pleasure washed over her. She shuddered against Blaise as her heart felt like it was about to beat right out of her chest. Blaise pressed his lips against hers as his own climax took over.

He remained inside of her as he kissed her. Pushing back her sweaty hair, he just held her as they kissed. His tongue dueling with hers. He sucked on hers slightly, causing her to smile against his lips.

Sliding out of her, Blaise laid down next to her, his hand on her cheek. Hermione turned on her side and leaned her head on his chest. Neither of them said anything, they just rested next to one another.

Hermione splayed out her hand on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "What time is it," She murmured, her eyes fluttering as sleep tried to take her.

"Mmm," He said lifting up his watch, "Nearly six."

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she jumped out of bed, "Oh bloody hell," She exclaimed, channeling Ron for a moment. Quickly putting on some clothes, she glanced at the mirror and gasped. "Damn it, I won't make it!" Her hair was starting to shorten and curl. By the time she twisted around to look at Blaise, who was staring at her like she had gone crazy, she had completely turned back into herself. Bushy hair and all.

Blaise grinned at her, "You know, I must say I prefer this version of you. You're a lot prettier than your cousin was."

Hermione paled, "Yeah, right, and I'm related to Dobby." She looked at the door anxiously, "I can't go out there like this."

He frowned, "Just drink your Polyjuice."

"It's in Snape's office!"

"Oh," He said, sliding out of bed and grabbing his pants. "I guess I should go get you some, then."

Hermione nodded.

Pulling on his shirt, he left them unbuttoned as he walked over to her. "Ah, another favour in which you will owe me. I really am going to own you by this time next year."

She pushed him lightly, "Prat."

He winked and leaned down to kiss her once more. "Back in flash, love."

He moved to exit, but Hermione quickly grabbed him.

Blaise laughed, "What, you want some more do you?"

"You wish," She redid the buttons on his shirt, "Can't have you showing off your body to the rest of the world, can I?"

He smirked, "The jealous type, are we?"

"Oh go get my potion, you prat." She shoved him towards the door. "I'll be hiding in the bathroom."

Blaise swooped down for another kiss before dancing out of the way from her hands.

Hermione watched him leave with a smile on her face. She knew she was going to regret this in the morning, but for now she was just going to sit back and enjoy the blissful calm that had taken over her body.

* * *

A knock on the bathroom door shook Hermione out of her reverie. "Er, yes?" She asked, hoping it wasn't one of the girls needing to use to the loo.

"It's Prince Charming, come to save the fair maiden."

Hermione pulled open the door and mock glared at Blaise, "I'm pretty sure I don't qualify as a maiden anymore, much less a fair one, Mr. Charming."

"Oh, is that so?" He looked down at the vial in his hand, "Well this potion is for the fair lady I had met only hours ago. Terribly sorry for disturbing you." He started edging for the door, but before he could touch the doorknob, Hermione had somehow managed to run in front of him and squeeze herself between him and the door.

Blaise laughed and said, "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, that potion." Hermione tilted her head up to look at him, "You aren't going anywhere with that vial."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that so?" He put the potion in his pocket. "And how do you expect to stop me?"

Hermione smirked. She couldn't physically stop him, nor could she think of any sneaky ways, but he didn't have to know that. "Oh, I'm sure I could think of a few things."

"Such as," He asked, placing a hand on either side of her head.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his head down, "Use your imagination."

He pressed his lips to hers for a moment and said, "You wouldn't be able to stop me and you know it."

She raised her eyebrows at him as she slid her hands down, feeling the contours of his body. "So much faith you have in me. I am supposed to be the brightest witch of our age you know."

"And so humble, I see."

Hermione laughed, "Well, I see I won't be able to convince you not leave with the vial, so I guess I'll just go hide in the bathroom until my dieing day."

Blaise watched her walk away from him, his expression incredulous. "Are you honestly trying to use that old trick?" He shook his head and walked over to her bed, "I'm not that dumb."

She twisted around to look at him and sighed, "I suppose you're right." She headed into the bathroom.

Blaise rolled his eyes and followed her. The door clicked before he reached it, as she locked it. "How long do you think you'll be able to stay in there before one of the other girls come up here. My tie is no longer on the door, so this is fair game to any of them." Silence. He smirked to himself, he would be able to wait this out longer than she could.

"You know what's sad," Asked the muffled voice from inside the bathroom.

"What," He asked moving back to her bed. How come the girl's beds were more comfier than the boy's?

"You claim you aren't dumb and that you don't fall for old tricks," The door creaked open to show a smirking Melody Harrem, "But you just fell for the oldest trick in the book."

He frowned and patted his pockets. "How did you–?"

Hermione laughed and bounced onto the bed next to him, "I pulled it out of your pocket while you were going on about how I wouldn't be able to stop you from taking it." She licked her lips, "Really, you should start paying more attention."

"Oh really?" He started tickling her, forcing her to lay back down on the bed laughing.

Hermione shoved him off, "Come on, we better get to dinner or else we'll be having a repeat of earlier."

Blaise smirked, "Well, in that case," He dragged her down onto the bed.

She laughed and slapped his hands which were crawling up her sides, "I'm hungry, come on!" She paused, "Of course, if you'd like, you can stay here and I'll just go eat with Draco and Pansy." She skipped out of reach as went to grab her, "I'll just explain to them that you felt that picking through Pansy's things would be more fun than eating. Especially her underwear drawer."

"You wouldn't."

She grinned, "Wouldn't I?"

Hermione raced to the door, but Blaise caught her and twisted his fingers with her own. "I'm coming, I'm coming. No need to ruffle up their feathers. They get very touchy about stuff like that."

"I know, that's why I said I would say that."

Blaise stared at her wordlessly, "I'll get back at you for that," He finally said after a moments hesitation. "We might as well head down now, though. Draco did say earlier that he something to tell you."

Hermione squeaked and raced down the stairs. "You're only telling me this now?"

* * *

I'm a horrible person, I know! But, I'm afraid I have to discontinue to individual shout outs, because honestly, it's just too much work! Especially since I don't have constant internet access. . . That isn't to say, however, that I do not appreciate every single person that pops up in my inbox. I do a happy dance (literally) every time I see a review, or if someone favorites me or my story, or heck, even if I got a new subscriber to the story. So thank you, every one, and I honestly hope this keeps up!

Ok, to all of those who have questions and comments about the Blaise/Hermione situation.

First of all, for those who failed to read my author's note last chapter and still feel the need to complain: It is neccessary for the plot development. If I take it out, I might as well stop writing. There's going to be a huge cause and effect from this, and you'll get your Draco/Hermione in the end, I swear. So deal with it.

Secondly, to those would absolutely LOVE the Blaise/Hermione romance and think I should permanently make the crossover... Please don't hate me when the story finally ends. Really, please, don't. _

Now, as always, please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author:** DanseDeLaMort

**Title:** Undercover

**Word Count: **8375 (Holy freakin' smokes!)

**Beta:** La la la la. . . Depending if I get a message in my inbox when I go check my e-mail, I might be picking a new beta, :(

* * *

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

**Year:** Fifth

**Plot:** Dumbledore needs an uncover agent in Slytherin, and who better than the intelligent Hermione? Using a Polyjuice potion to appear as her cousin Melody Harrem, Hermione enters the dungeons to find not only a world full of sex, lies, and money, but love in the most unexpected of places.

**Rating:** M for sexual content and language

* * *

Chapter Seven

During dinner, Draco had refused to look at Hermione much less say anything. Hermione frowned and grumbled to herself, but she understood that what he had to say, be it positive or else wise, could hardly be considered table conversation. Still, she was impatient and table was beginning to jiggle from the anxious tapping of her leg.

A warm hand grasped her knee under the table and squeezed. Blaise. Hermione glanced up at him and smiled softly. If she wasn't careful, she knew that she just might fall in love with that boy, Merlin help her.

"So where have you been all day, Mel," Asked the girl across from her.

Hermione locked eyes with Pansy, who had a false look of concern on her face. Ah blackmail, Hermione thought, it brings such warmth to relationships.

"I wasn't feeling very well and Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to give me permission ti take the day off. So I mostly just stayed in my room and slept the day away." Hermione smiled. "I'm feeling much better though."

She placed her hand on Blaise's, which had slid up to rest on her upper thigh as they ate. Hermione picked at the mashed potatoes on her plate with her fork, but she couldn't bring herself to eat.

"What about you, Blaise," Pansy continued, "I noticed you weren't in any of your classes either." Oh, she so knew something, thought Hermione.

Blaise just raised an eyebrow at her, "I had to confer with Dumbledore and Snape earlier today and they requested that I stay available for further instruction."

"Which was?" She asked, her eyes wide as she tried to lure out information.

His face was blank, "Which was, Pansy, none of your business."

Pansy sat back like she had been slapped, her face flushed red. She gripped onto Draco's arm with one hand and said, "Well, excuse me for being curious, Zabini. I shall not do so in the future."

"One could only hope," He spat back.

Pansy swung her head at Hermione, "You better get out while you can, Melody. Zabini is probably just like his dear mother."

Zabini paled, "You had better shut your fucking mouth before I shut it permanently."

Hermione just watched the two bicker.

Pansy glared at Blaise, and turned to Draco. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Draco glanced up from his plate, his eyes shadowed. "Quit antagonizing Blaise, Pansy."

She clenched her jaw. "Thanks for the support, Draco." She pushed her plate at Blaise angrily as she stood up, but it ricocheted off of a bowl of peas and flew at Hermione, drenching her in mashed potatoes, sliced carrots, and bits of chicken.

Hermione wiped gravy out of her eyes and pulled a carrot off of her cheek.

Pansy's eyes widened. "Oh Merlin! I am so, so, so sorry Melody!" She quickly grabbed several napkins and started dabbing at Hermione's chest from across the table.

"Honestly, Pansy, it's fine." She swatted Pansy's hands out of the way and pulled out her wand. Waving her wand down her body, she muttered "Scourgify."

"I am so sorry, Melody!" Pansy looked absolutely terrified, convinced that her secret was going to have reached everybody's ears by the end of dinner.

Pocketing her wand, she glared at the Blaise, whose body was shaking from silent laughter. "It's fine Pansy, just don't do that again." She frowned and glanced down at Pansy's plate which had taken refuge in her own plate.

Pansy nodded and wrung her hands, "Of course not." She sat back down, all anger forgotten.

Draco didn't seem to have noticed anything and was still glaring down at his plate. Hermione kicked him from under the table. He jerked up.

"What are you looking so dour about?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Surely this wasn't about the news he had to tell her. His look didn't mean that he couldn't help her, right? Right? Right!

He forced a smile, "I'm just thinking."

Blaise raised his eyebrows knowingly at Hermione, "He does this about once a month. One moment he's absolutely dapper, the next he looks like he wants to bawl his eyes out." He smirked, "Secretly, we all think he's truly a girl and just going through his time of the month."

Draco looked at Blaise steadily. "Hey Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck you."

Blaise grinned, "No thanks. You're not really my type." He pressed his leg against Hermione's and rubbed his thumb against the outside of his thigh. His eyes lit up, clearly remembering earlier.

Hermione couldn't help it. She knew she shouldn't, but the words just flew out of her mouth. "I don't know, Blaise. You did ask me if I would consider dyeing my hair that particular colour the other day." She frowned thoughtfully, "Are you trying to model me after Draco bit by bit?" She held her hand to her heart. "This explains so much." She allowed her voice fade to a whisper and she looked down and to the side.

Blaise stared at her with his mouth open. "I asked you no such thing," he finally managed to sputter out.

Hermione giggled and winked at Blaise, pressing her hand on his thigh. Silently apologizing for her gall.

Draco just shook his head and said, "That's it. You aren't allowed in the boys' dormitory anymore, Blaise."

He looked like he was about to retort, but Blaise just looked at Hermione and shrugged. "I'm sure I'll find somebody to room with."

"Not the girls' dormitory," Pansy and Hermione said together. They glanced at one another and laughed.

"The couch in the common room is rather comfy," noted Hermione, "You just have to wake up before anybody else comes down.

Blaise leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You do know I'll get you back for this, right?" His hand slid up, moving her skirt further up her thigh. Their backs were to the wall and Pansy was sitting directly across from her, so he knew that nobody would be able to see the extra skin he was showing off.

Calling his bluff, Hermione uncrossed her legs and moved his hand up the inside of her thigh until it was completely hidden by her skirt. She leaned over and whispered, "Perhaps I might have to let you."

He smirked internally, knowing what she was doing. She was still new to Slytherin and had yet to learn that Slytherins don't bluff.

"Now who needs a room," asked Pansy, referring to the other day.

Blaise smirked and moved his hand up the last remaining inches until was touching the outside of her underwear. "We're only whispering, Pansy."

Hermione forced herself to not clamp her legs shut. This had become a game of Nervous, and there was no way that she was going to willingly let him. Instead, she moved her hand into his lap and gripped him through his pants. At her touch, she felt him twitch and slowly begin to harden as her legs widened a few centimeters.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Then why do you pitch a fit when we whisper?"

"Because we could be whispering about anything," He slid his fingers behind the crotch of her panties and against the already slick folds of her skin. "Whereas, you and Draco are so hot and cold, there is only one thing you two could possibly be whispering about."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath, but just starting rubbing the outside of his pants. Blaise was completely stiff now. Stature and otherwise. Hermione was more brazen than he originally thought. He circled her clit with his thumb, making her reach over, grab a roll, and stuff it into her mouth before any embarrassing noises came out. He slipped a finger in and out, and more juices flowed out, soaking his fingers and her panties.

She attempted to focus on the roll, but she couldn't do it. She quickly let go of him and grabbed the his hand, holding it down to the bench.

He smirked.

Hermione leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I win."

Blaise turned and shook his head at her incredulously. What made her think that?

She merely smiled and scratched her chest, pulling down her shirt enough to show the tops of her breasts. His already hard penis twitched as he remembered the feel of those breasts in his hands.

Hermione whispered in his ear, "Sucks to be a male, doesn't it? Too bad you are wearing tight pants."

"You two look like you are whispering over something more significant than Transfiguration homework," noted Draco with a smirk.

Hermione tilted her head at Draco, "You're right. We're going over Potions homework."

He breathed out a laugh, "Do you normally blush when talking about Potions?"

This time she didn't have a response.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her, "Snape should be proud to know someone shares his infatuation with cauldrons. Or rather with the ladle."

"I don't think your godfather would appreciate you insinuating anything about his sexuality." Hermione smiled angelically at him.

Next to her, Blaise was currently thinking about Professor McGonagall. In slutty lingerie. With a naked Dumbledore. And lots and lots of sex toys on the bed between them. He shuddered.

Hermione glanced over at him, "Are you okay, Blaise? You look like you are going to throw up." She rested a hand on his thigh, thoroughly wrecking any progress he had made on deflating his little problem.

He gripped her hand in his own. Squeezing it, he said, "I'm actually going to head back down to the Common Room." He kissed her on the cheek and nodded at Pansy and Draco before standing up and walking out of the Great Hall. Walking rather stiffly and quickly that is.

Suppressing the urge to laugh, she turned to Pansy and Draco and said, "I think I'm gonna go check on him. I'll see you guys later." Purposely stomping on Draco's foot, she got up and left the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione ran up next to Blaise in the hall way. She didn't say anything as she linked her fingers with his. They had nearly made it to the dungeons in complete silence when Blaise suddenly pulled her into a hidden passage way that led up to the fourth floor.

Blaise didn't move toward her; he just held her hand and stared into her eyes.

Fidgeting under the intensity of his gaze, Hermione broke the spell by looking down.

He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head up. Leaning down slowly, he gently pressed his lips to her own. His kiss was far more gentle than any he had given her before. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she sighed and held one hand on the side of his face. His lips whispered against hers in several chaste kisses.

Blaise pulled away from her and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione stiffened and pulled away. "No, you don't," she whispered gently. "Love isn't produced after only a couple days, Blaise." She pulled her hand from his cheek. "It takes months if not years."

He smiled and grabbed her hands, "You forget that I _have_ loved you for years, Hermione." He pressed her hands to his lips. "You don't have to say it back, I don't expect you to. As you said, it takes a while for someone to love another." He licked his lips and whispered, "I'm willing to wait, no matter how long it takes."

When she didn't reply, he leaned down to kiss her again. She kissed him back willingly enough, but her eyes remained opened. Pulling a couple of millimeters away, she breathlessly asked, "What brought this on?" Her lips fluttered against his as she spoke.

Blaise backed into a wall, pulling her with him. "I'm not sure," he said honestly, "I was miffed that you had gotten the better of me with our little game back there, but suddenly I felt the urge to tell you how I felt.

"For the past two days, I've been the happiest I've been in years." He slid down in a sitting position, his hands still grasped in her. Hermione sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on hers. "And, I guess you finally admitting you were attracted to me gave me the courage."

She still didn't know what to say. Other than 'I love you' or 'I don't love you,' was there really anything _to_ say?

"Like I said Hermione, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes."

It wouldn't work. Even if she was able to finally love him, how could it possibly work? The world was convinced he was engaged and madly in love with Melody Harrem.

"How, I mean, when," Hermione let out a deep breath and shook her head, trying to form the right words in her head.

Blaise glanced down at her. "Don't cry," He said as he thumbed away a few tears.

"Sorry, didn't realize I was." Her bottom lip trembled. "It's not fair," she finally said after a pause.

"What isn't?"

"This. You." She shook her head, "Everything."

"How do you mean," he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"We can't be together after all of this is over."

"Of course we can, Hermione. What's to stop us?" Blaise rubbed her arm and pulled her closer, "I don't care whether my friends approve of you or not. All that matters to me is that _you_ want to be with me."

Hermione pulled away to look him in the eyes. "Melody Harrem will stop us, Blaise. As far as the world is concerned, Hermione Granger is going to a muggle high school and you are happily engaged to Melody Harrem."

"We'll figure something out," Blaise said. He leaned over and kissed her again, this time more fervent than the last.

Hermione kissed him back, trying to put all of the emotion she felt into that one kiss. Blaise pulled away from her gently. "Come on, it's nearly curfew. We best get back to the common room."

She scrunched up her face in a pout, "Oh, I see," she said quietly.

He frowned, "What?"

"The _Slytherin_ would rather follow rules than kiss me." She sniffed and turned her head away to hide her smile as she stood up.

Blaise yanked on her arm, making Hermione fall onto his lap. With a low growl in the back of his throat, he kissed her roughly. Hermione moved so she was straddling his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He bit down on her bottom lip, causing a couple of drops of blood to seep out. Blaise licked them away, his fingers bruising her skin as he gripped her waist. His hands slid down to her hips, where he pulled her against him roughly.

Hermione slid her fingers through his hair and pulled as she moaned into his mouth. "I said kiss," she whispered, "Not make me lose all of my senses in an abandoned passageway."

He smirked, "I guess I'm just that talented."

She scoffed and pushed against him, "Prat." Standing up, she held out her arm to help him up. "I'm not doing this out here." She twisted her fingers with his, "Besides, haven't you had enough of me for the day."

"Never."

* * *

Draco was sitting on the couch in the full common room with Theo and Pansy. The moment Blaise and Hermione walked into the door, Draco's smile turned into a scowl.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Blaise, "I don't think Draco is very happy to see us."

He mock glared at her, "Well, what did you expect? You insinuated that I was secretly harboring an undying love for him." He frowned, "I'm still scarred from that, I might add."

Hermione opened her mouth, but immediately closed it. Instead she briefly raised her eyebrows in humor. She didn't recall saying anything about an undying love. She smiled and shook her head and started to walk over to the couch, but Blaise held her where she was.

She looked at him questioningly.

"You're just going to leave me high and dry after taunting me out there?" His bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

Hermione laughed. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could always just go up to my room and see what happens from there." Blaise smiled suggestively.

She pushed him playfully. "I think you can wait. Besides I still need to talk to Dr––ohhhhh" Hermione broke off with realization.

"What?"

"I kicked Draco so he would follow me back up to the Common Room, but for some reason, Blaise," She looked up at him pointedly, "For some reason he managed to get here before I did."

Blaise squeezed her hand, "If I recall, I did in fact try to leave earlier."

"Oh come on," She dragged him to the couch. There was only one seat left, so Blaise sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"So nice of you to join us," Said Draco as he glared at the duo.

Blaise wrapped an arm around Hermione as she leaned against him. "We got distracted."

Theo, ever the dull one, asked, "By what?"

Rolling her eyes, Pansy threw a pillow at Theo and said, "By a portrait, what do you think?"

Realization dawned in his eyes, "Ohh, I see. It's the one with the knight, right?" He grinned impishly at the group, "I could talk to him for hours."

Why weren't they surprised?

"Sir Caddigan," Hermione asked. "I thought his portrait had been purchased last year by one of his relatives?" She immediately stiffened, waiting for the onslaught of questions that was sure to come. How could she have been so stupid to ask that?

Pansy frowned at her, "Er, yes, but apparently he was so annoying that the great, great, whatever grandson decided he would rather do without." She picked at a thread on her skirt, "How did you know about that?"

Blaise's thumb rubbed against her stomach, silently coaxing her to relax.

"Oh, well my father had been interested in purchasing him as well as quite a few other portraits, but he had his heart set on that one. We were told somebody had bought it out from under him." She frowned, "He was quite furious."

"Where are you from again," asked Pansy.

"A small town south of London."

She nodded. "You know, I never did ask. . . Where did you go to school before coming here?" Her face, impassive.

Hermione stared at her for a moment before answering. "I've been home schooled my whole life."

"Interesting. Why the sudden urge to come to Hogwarts, then?"

"I've actually been on a waiting list for two years," Hermione raised an eyebrow at Pansy, "I suppose I just got fortunate this year. Although, it has been a bit unsettling to have transferred so late in the year." She shrugged.

"I see." Pansy straightened out her skirt, "Did you have any friends or boyfriends back home?"

Hermione laughed. "A few, why?" Why the sudden barrage of questions?

"Oh, I was just curious." She smiled angelically. "Friends should know all about one another, right?"

"I suppose. . ."

Draco, clearly having had enough of the chit chat, stood up and pointed to the boys' dormitory. "Can I speak to you in private, Melody?"

"Sure." Hermione stood up to follow Draco, and Blaise stood up as well.

"Just her, Blaise."

Blaise frowned, "Why? I already know what this concerns."

"That makes one of us," muttered Theo to Pansy who also looked quite confused.

"Just. Her." Draco clenched his teeth and glared at Blaise.

Hermione smiled at Blaise and whispered into his ear, "I'll make it up to you later."

"You had better," he growled huskily in return. Blaise and Draco were best mates, but trust was not something they shared when it came to girls and various other possessions. Of course, he didn't think of Hermione as a possession. At least, he would never say so to her face.

Hermione followed Draco up the stairs, giving one last look over her shoulder at Blaise's pinched expression.

Draco held the door open for her as she walked in a gestured at Blaise's bed. Closing the door, he moved to his own bed and sat down on his own bed across from Blaise's. He stared at her with a blank expression until she sat down and made herself comfortable.

She looked down at her knees and refused to say anything. Let him come to her, she thought.

"Father owled me earlier," Draco started. He took in a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something, but something dark flitted across his face. Finally, closing his eyes he said, "Give me one good reason why I should help you, Melody?"

Hermione's head jerked up, "What?"

"My father has arranged a meeting for us to meet the Dark Lord tonight. If approved by the Dark Lord, we will both be inducted as Death Eaters." He clenched and unclenched his jaw. "I have no wish to be a Death Eater, Melody, but this is the only way he will even consider helping you."

Hermione stared at him, unsure of what to say. Wait, wasn't he already a Death Eater? What about that other night. . .?

"Well," he snapped, "Why should I help you? Out with it!"

"Because. . . because friendship means something, and as you barely know me, your friendship with Blaise should mean something, and friends help one another."

"Fuck Blaise," he spat, "I don't give a damn about him. Friends, yes. Best mates, yes, but there is no way in hell I would ever do something as dangerous as this for him, nor would he do this for me"

Hermione balled up her skirt in her fists and whispered, "Then what would you like me to say, Draco? Because I can't think of any other reason. You've known me for a week." She sighed and stood up, smoothing out her skirt. "I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused. Thank you for at least attempting to help me." She headed for the door, shaking in frustration.

"Sit back down, Melody."

Hermione turned back toward Draco who was leaned over his legs, his head in his hands.

"Why," she snarled, "It's apparent you refuse to help me, so why should I bother sticking around for mindless chit chat? I have things to pack, so if you'll excuse me," She moved to wrench open the door, but it refused to budge.

"You need to be more observant, Harrem. I locked the door with a spell, if won't open unless I do so."

Hermione just stared at the door, her chest heaving, refusing to turn around, refusing to reply.

Steady footsteps padded on the stone floor, steadily getting louder as Draco came up behind her. He stopped behind her, standing close enough where Hermione could feel the heat radiating from his body and his steady breathing against her neck.

"I want to help you, Melody," Draco said, his voice shaking and unsteady, "I really do." He rested a pale hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked up and pressed her lips together. "I know, Draco."

"Please don't leave, Mel." His face was pained as he whispered. "Not just for Blaise, but for me as well."

Hermione turned around and pressed her back into the door. "What," she breathed, confused.

"You have no idea how much things have changed since you've come." His eyes searched hers desperately. "Blaise actually smiles and laughs now. He hasn't done that since his father died." Draco gripped her hands in his own. "I have my best friend back. Would I die for him? Of course not, but I would do damn near anything to make sure he stays happy."

She licked her lips and tried to force back the tears that threatened to seep out of the corners of her eyes. "Then why won't you help me with this!" Her voice cried out and pierced the silence that had been slowly ebbing its way into the room.

"Because it means death." His hands tightened on her own. "I may not be the happiest person here and there have been days when I have seriously considered turning my wand on me," He averted his eyes and stared at a knot in the door. "But when push comes to shove, I'll choose living and saving my own arse over any person here. Yes, I'm selfish and a rotten person who only does to get something in return." He placed one of her hands on his chest. "But, Mel, I do have a heart. So please, I'm begging you, give me a reason to do this for you." His chest shook as it heaved up and down with his breath.

Hermione slowly shook her head, lost for words. "What do you want me to say," she finally whispered, locking her eyes with his. "You're family is wealthier than mine, I have nothing to offer that you don't already have." She closed her eyes as the tears she had tried to so hard to keep at bay finally pooled over. "All I have to offer to you is myself. I would be indebted to you if you would do this for me."

He closed his eyes as well and just breathed as thoughts swirled around in his head. "Deal," he finally said, his voice so low that Hermione had to strain to hear it. "Someday I'm going to have to ask a favour of you and I expect you to go through with it."

Hermione nodded, "Of course, anything." She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much, Draco."

Draco didn't push her away, but he kept his arms at his side. When she finally pulled away, he said stiffly, "I'll go owl Father to confirm our meeting." He reached around Hermione and twisted the door knob, breaking the spell that he had place on the wooden frame. "Meet me in the common room at ten tonight. Father says to wear all black, and that your cloak must have a hood. Keep your hair down."

Hermione nodded, tears still running down her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered one last time before pulling open the door behind her and twisting around it. Draco followed her down the stairs, but headed for the common room door rather than trail after her up into the girls' dormitory.

She didn't glance at the masses as she passed them, not even sparing a glance at Blaise whose eyes narrowed in on her tears as she quickly walked up the stairs and closed the door behind her. What did Draco do now, he thought bitterly as he stood up.

Walking backwards up the first four steps, he twisted around on the fifth step and jogged up the remaining steps. Blaise twisted the door knob, but it refused to budge. Knocking gently on the door, he said, "Melody?"

"What," asked the voice from inside the room.

"It's Blaise. Could you open the door?"?

The door swung open to a red faced Hermione. "Blaise," she said, throwing herself into his arms.

Blaise slowly backed her into the room and closed the door with his foot. "What's wrong," he whispered in her ear as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm a horrible person," she gasped out.

He guided her to the bed and sat her down. Sitting next to her, he wrapped an arm around her and allowed her to continue crying in his chest. "Of course you aren't, Hermione." He patted her back awkwardly and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"I'm forcing Draco into joining me as a Death Eater against his will."

He furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of what to say. "Hermione. . . You aren't a horrible person. Draco would have ended up becoming a Death Eater with or without your guidance."

Hermione pulled away from him and shook her head, "No, he really, really didn't want to do this. You should have heard him, if he had gone on like he did for a second longer, I would just told him it wasn't worth it. Of course then I would have to leave, because that was the whole ordeal to begin with, and Dumbledore would be terribly upset with me, I'd have to leave you and everyone else all because I allowed a single boy to deter me from the greater good and Merlin, I would make a horrible auror. I don't even know how I could have possibly thought I would be able to help Harry with this, apparently all I can do is read books and act smart, but when it comes dow––"

Blaise slapped a hand over her mouth, "You're rambling," he whispered. "And none of it the truth." He sighed, "I'm not the best when it comes to comforting people, so please just bear with me for a moment." He pressed his lips to the top of her head, "Draco would have ended up being a Death Eater anyways, there was no way his Father would have allowed him to do so else wise. Draco is really big on self preservation, you can even ask him if you'd like, and his family, namely Bellatrix, would have gladly murdered him. To them, death is better than betraying their Lord."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

Hermione pulled away from him and laid down on the bed. "Blaise," she whispered.

Blaise laid down next to her, "Yeah?"

"I'm scared. I'm really, really scared. What if You Know Who sees through my disguise like you did? Or if he uses Legilimency on me? I've been training myself at Occlumency, but I don't know if I'm actually doing it right. . ." Fresh tears came to her eyes, "He's going to kill me, Blaise, and all of this will have been for nothing."

"He won't be able to tell who you really are, Hermione. I, uh, I'm just really good at looking through disguises. And, from what I'm told, He Who Must Not Be Named doesn't bother checking those things out. He is too desperate for new recruits, so he just makes sure that they are adept at spells. You'll be a shoo in."

Hermione turned on her side and lifted her head so Blaise could put his arm around her. Resting her head on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat.

"When do you have to go with Draco to be inducted?"

"Tonight at ten."

He stiffened, "So soon?" He pulled her closer. "You'll be careful won't you?"

Hermione's throat closed up. "Of course," she breathed, closing her eyes.

Quiet settled over them. Hermione's breathing deepened, telling Blaise that she had fallen asleep.

"You had better not get yourself killed, Hermione," he whispered as he pulled a blanket over the two of them. "I love you too much to have to say good bye."

* * *

"Melody," a voice whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione moaned and nestled into the warm body nestled into her. "Don't wanna wake up." The body shook with laughter.

"You have to."

She didn't bother responding. Instead, she pulled the blanket over her head and tried to let the lull of his heartbeat draw her back to sleep.

"Come on, Mel. Time to wake up." He shook her again. "Draco's father will be furious if you make him late, and he isn't very pleasant to begin with." He pulled the blanket off of her completely and sat up.

Hermione opened one eye to glare at Blaise. "Could you go instead?"

He laughed again, "No. Now get up and out of this bed, or so help me, I'll drag you out and dress you myself."

Hermione moaned and forced herself up in a sitting position, her eyes half closed.

"And here I thought you were always a morning person."

"What in Merlin's name would make you think that," she growled at him and throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it with ease and set it back down on the bed. "It's a quarter until ten. I tried to wake you up about fifteen minutes ago, but you muttered something about your wand and my manhood, so I thought it was best to wait a bit." He shoved her gently, "Now get up, Melody."

"Why do you keep calling me that," Hermione asked as she felt for her trunk, her eyes closed again.

"Calling you what?"

"Melody."

Blaise laughed, "What, do you want me to call you shnookims?" He leaned over and opened her trunk, saying under his breath, "We aren't alone, Mel."

Hermione's eyes snapped open to see Pansy watching them from the bed next to hers, Divinations book in hand. "Oh, hey Pansy," Hermione said, yawning.

"Have a nice nap," she asked.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione smiled at her, but Pansy just went back to studying. Hermione dug in her trunk for a her clothes. "Be right back," she quietly said to Blaise as she slipped into the bathroom.

Blaise watched her leave the room, his eyes dark and shadowed.

Pansy looked over her book at Blaise, her face void of all emotion.

"What," he asked, glancing at her as he scooted back on the bed until his was against the wall.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Wasn't aware you knew how," he spat, glaring at her.

Pansy smirked, "Oh Blaisey, how I've missed your attitude."

"Don't call me Blaisey, Pansy. You know I hate that. "

Standing up, Pansy slid over to Hermione's bed and sat down next to him. Dragging a finger down his chest, she gazed up at him with heavily lidded eyes. Her finger slid down to the button of his pants.

Blaise gripped her wrist in his hand and twisted it back to her side. She hissed and jerked her hand away, holding it to her chest. "Don't. Touch. Me," He gritted out, standing up and moving over to the only chair in the room.

"You used to be fun." She pushed out her bottom lip and went back to her own bed. "Now that Harrem is here, all you want to do it be with her."

"She's my fiancee, Pansy. I love her."

"Oh gag me." She rolled her eyes. "You've known her for all of seven days. Whatever happened to the mudblood anyways? Just last week you were stalking her."

Blaise scoffed and shook his head, "I never stalked Granger."

She shrugged, "Maybe not. But why the sudden change of heart?" Her mouth opened slightly and she slowly dragged her tongue on the bottom inside of her teeth as she eyed him. "Or is Harrem just a rebound? Perhaps a love potion?"

Blaise slowly frowned at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you going on about, Parkinson?"

"Oh nothing, _Zabini_. Just that I don't think that your dear Melody is who she really says she is." She raised eyebrows, daring him to contradict her. Her lips curled up into a small smirk.

Blaise sat back in his chair and stared at her for a moment. "You're crazy," he finally said with a small breath of laughter. "I knew you were desperate, but I never thought you would stoop that low." He leaned forward to look in her in the eyes, "I've told you before, you can't have me. If you want somebody to fuck, go find Draco or Theo or some other desperate fool. Personally, I can do better."

Pansy's face went white. "Fuck you Blaise and your stupid whore of a fiancee."

Blaise jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand, "So help me, Parkinson. . ."

"What," she sneered, standing up. "You going to curse me? Go ahead."

"Uh, guys? What's going on?" Neither of them had noticed the door to the bathroom opening as they were bickering.

Blaise quickly stowed away his wand and said, "Nothing. Just a minor disagreement."

Pansy smirked at Blaise then turned to face Hermione. "Just as Blaise said, Mel. A minor disagreement." She smiled, "Our personalities clash, I guess. It seems as if we are always arguing." She shrugged and sat back down on her bed, shoving her book to the side.

Hermione frowned, but didn't say anything. Shaking her head, she sighed and said, "Oh, right, well. . ." She looked to Blaise for help.

Blaise walked over to her and clasped his hand in hers. "Come on, I'll see you out." He led them out the door and to the stairs.

Just as he was closing the door, he heard Pansy yell out, "Out where?"

"I'll go let Draco know you are ready," he said, letting go of her hand.

Hermione nodded, frowning. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

He smiled and cupped her face in his hand, gliding his thumb of her cheek before turning to jog up the stairs.

She sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair, gripping it on top of her head as she attempted to focus on her breathing. Must stay calm, she thought, flying off the handle won't do anything for me. She glanced down at her watch. Nine fifty-four. They had six minutes to meet Lucius Malfoy.

"You ready?"

Hermione spun around. Draco and Blaise were standing behind her. Both of them had haunted expressions.

Hermione nodded. "As I'll ever be, I suppose."

Draco gave a curt nod and exited the common room, not bothering to make sure she was following.

Hermione turned to Blaise and opened her mouth to say good bye, but he quickly dove in and kissed her fiercely.

"You had better come back to me whole, do you understand me Granger?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course, Zabini."

He kissed her one last time before pushing her to the door. "Go."

She smiled weakly and nodded. Giving me a small wave, she trailed after Draco into the dark hallway.

Draco moved next to her. "Father said to meet him here, so he should be along any minute now."

Hermione nodded and looked around the dungeons. The only light was produced by a chandelier of candles down the hallway and the glow barely touched the corner they were standing in. She shivered as the cold seeped into her skin.

"Are you ready," asked a deep voice from behind the duo.

They swung around to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind them, a shaking house elf cowering next to him.

Draco bowed slightly, "Hello Father." He gestured at Hermione, "This is Melody Harrem. Mel, this is Lucius Malfoy, my father."

Hermione nodded at him. "It's an honor to meet you sir."

"The honor is all mine, I'm sure," replied Lucius as his eyes swept down her body. "Come, the Dark Lord despises those who are tardy." He looked away, clearly not impressed by what he saw.

Draco grasped her hand in his own and led her next to his Father.

"Lopsy," Lucius said. "Now."

Hermione forced herself to not frown and clamped her jaws shut. Now was perhaps not the best time for her speech about S.P.E.W and how house elves had rights.

"Of course, master," said the quivering elf. Lopsy snapped her long fingers.

Hermione closed her eyes and gripped Draco's hand tightly as the ground disappeared beneath them and a cold wind blew against them. Everything around them had gone completely black.

_Slam_! Their feet pounded into cement, sending shock waves up to their knees.

A black cane came down on Lopsy's head. "What have I told you about your landings," growled Lucius Malfoy.

"I is sorry," squeaked the elf, "there be too much people." She cowered under the cane, but allowed it to beat down upon her head.

Hermione went white as she stared at the injustice. Stop, she wanted to scream, stop!  
"Go drown yourself," Lucius finally hissed.

This time Hermione could not stop a small gasp from escaping her as the elf bowed and ran toward the fountain in the middle of the garden.

Thankfully nobody heard her, for both father and son were too busy watching the elf as she held her head under the the gurgling water, her tiny feet kicking.

After several agonizing moments, the kicking finally stopped and the elf's small body slid down onto the ground. Lucius marched over to the Lopsy, wand out. Muttering a spell, he tapped her chest smartly and tipped her on her side. She began coughing and the all of the water that she had inhaled pooled around her. Lucius spat something else at her and she snapped her fingers once more, disappearing from view.

Hermione placed a bored expression on her face as Lucius slowly walked back to them, his face impassive.

A white peacock brushed against her legs, making her squeak and bump into Draco. She stared at it incredulously. A peacock? Where where they? She looked around. They were standing on a cobblestone path that curved to a dark, grey mansion in the distance. A garden took over a majority of the property filled with several fountains, hundreds of trees, and thousands of flowers. White peacocks roamed freely, paying no attention to the humans that disturbed their nest.

"Where are we," she whispered to Draco as she turned her head, trying to take in everything at once.

"Malfoy Manor," he murmured back, refusing to say anything more. He stared at the fountain where Lopsy had just drowned herself.

"Ah, yes," said Lucius, walking past them, "Now that that's taken care of. . ." He trailed off and walked down the path, his black cloak swirling around his legs. "Hood up, Miss. Harrem. I have gardeners and they do tend to talk."

Hermione slid her hood over her head and moved her long, black hair over her shoulders so a few wisps would fly into her face as she walked.

A wolf howled in the distance, making her shiver. A warm breeze blew against their cloaks which fluttered and flapped against their legs as they walked. As the manor loomed closer, a dark figure standing in front of an open door became to take shape. The figure leaned into the doorway and another shorter shadow appeared next to the original one.

From beside her, she could hear Draco groan under his breath. She looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head, his eyes focused on the two figures ahead.

The first figure began to approach them, her features becoming recognizable as the light from the waxing moon above them glinted off of her long, white hair. Narcissa Malfoy. She walked straight to Draco and enveloped him into a hug, one he gladly returned.

"My son," she said, pulling back to look at him. "My you've grown thin, don't you eat at that school?"

"Quit coddling the boy, Cissa," said Lucius, pausing in his march to watch his wife and son.

"He's my son as well Lucius, I shall do as I wish." Giving Lucius a withering glare, she turned to Hermione and said, "Ah, you must be the young lady Draco spoke to us about. Melody Harper, is that correct?"

Hermione smiled at the woman and said, "Harrem, ma'am, Melody Harrem. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh please," Narcissa said, waving a hand at her, "Call me Cissy." Giving one last smile at her, she turned around and led Draco up the steps and into the building. Lucius trailed after them, leaving Hermione alone with the remaining person who chose to remain in the shadows.

"So," came a high pitched, almost child like voice. "You must be the girly ickle Draco's been going on about." A small giggle came from underneath the woman's black hood. The woman walked forward with long, languid steps. "Well aren't you a prit-tee one." She stopped directly in front of Hermione, but all she could see was a mess of curly, brown hair peeking out from underneath the woman's hood. A pale finger with talon like nails slid down one of Hermione's cheeks. "Wonder how long you'll be prit-tee here" She cackled and walked around Hermione, keeping one hand on her the whole time. "You think you've got what takes to become a fighter for the Dark Lord, d'you?"

Hermione stood completely still with her shoulders back and head up. She forced her face into an expression she hoped looked defiant and strong.

"I don't think you do," the woman continued. "Prit-tee girls never got what it takes to survive. Why, I bet you can't even cast––"

"Bella!"

The woman looked up at Narcissa who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Yes, Cissa," she asked, the voice of innocence.

"Leave the girl be." She strode out to where they are. "The Dark Lord requests your presence in the Blue Room. You're supposed to be preparing the test, not badgering the inductee."

Bella cackled, "We'll see, we'll see. Au revoir, my prit-tee," she said, kissing Hermione on the cheek with dry, chapped lips.

Narcissa looked down at Hermione, her eyes showing a surprising amount of warmth. "Come, we're to begin soon." She turned on her heel and strode into the house. Hermione quickly followed at her heels, trying desperately to close her mind and clean out any existence of a Hermione Granger.

As they entered the manor, Hermione gasped at the extravagance. Her family had always been rather well off, but but they had always been on the poorer side of wealthy. The Malfoys, however, made the Grangers look as if they lived in a stall of some lowly farmer's barn.

The atrium barely existed and it led straight into what Hermione assumed was the parlor. The parlor ceiling held three free floating chandeliers and two fire places took over much of one wall. The walls were decorated with portraits of who Hermione assumed to be former Malfoy's by the familiar grey eyes and white-blonde hair. In between the two fireplaces was a larger portrait of Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. Narcissa kept trying to fix Draco's dress robes and he was clearly trying to get out of the photo, whereas Lucius looked like he would enjoy nothing more than to strangle the two of them.

"Miss. Harrem," a familiar voice said behind her.

Hermione spun around to see Professor Snape, his face pale.

"Oh, uh, hello Professor." She widened her eyes, trying to look shocked that he would be here. Judging by his raised eyebrow, she just looked ridiculous.

"We must talk," he glanced around, "In private."

Hermione nodded, "Where––"

He pulled her into a corner, glancing around in a nonchalant manner. "Miss. Granger, I must warn you about your task," his lips barely moved and he looked utterly bored. "The Dark Lord has decided that both you and Draco must kill a muggle to show your perseverance and loyalty."

Hermione gasped and stared at him, her face losing color. She opened her mouth, but. . .

"Don't interrupt me, I have not finished." He looked around once more, "The two muggles are already here. Bellatrix Lestrange has been torturing them all day." He looked at her sympathetically. "They will die regardless of if you kill one of them or not."

"Does this mean I don't have to?" She looked up at him hopefully.

He shook his head, "You most certainly have to. Dumbledore and I had hoped you wouldn't, but," He took in several breaths, his face showing a hint of distress, "Miss. Granger, you will definitely have to kill one of them."

Hermione nodded, her face pale. She could do this, it was necessary. . . For the greater good. For the greater good. Every war has casualties. It was necessary. Oh Merlin, she couldn't do this. There was no way she could actually kill somebody!

"There's more, Miss. Granger," He looked down at the ground avoiding her eyes. "These muggles. . . You know them."

Hermione's head jerked up. "What? Who? No, I don't think I can kill a stranger, much less somebody I actually know!"

"I'm very sorry." He started to walk away.

"Wait, Professor! Who?" She looked up at him pleadingly.

Professor Snape looked around nervously before closing his eyes and saying, "Your parents."

* * *

* * *

Dun dun duuunn! Well there's chapter seven! I know it's a bit late, but it's the longest thus far. So, forgive me? Ok, so you love me because of the length, but I'm betting you hate me because of that last sentence, right? Right? RIGHT! *hides*

Anyways, thank you for all of the reviews! I really, really appreciate them, so please review again! 3


	8. Author's Note I'm Back!

**Author's Note**

I'm back! I am so terribly sorry for leaving for leaving all of you for such a long time on an extremely ridiculously frustrating cliffhanger.

I know this is a crap excuse, but my computer broke right afterwards and I lost EVERYTHING. I've had a computer for awhile now, but honestly my muse has been broken. But, I have reread my fic and after screaming at myself in frustration for stopping at such a horrid spot, I have decided to start writing again.

The next chapter shall be posted by next Sunday the latest. I'll even do an Unbreakable, if you'd like.

Wish me luck!


End file.
